One Piece: Petualangan Rahasia Nami
by Keranjang Aib
Summary: Petualangan rahasia Nami sebelum berkumpul lagi dengan kru Topi Jerami di Sabaody. Dendam musuh-musuh lama dan musuh baru yang siap mengganggu petualangannya, serta Buah Setan untuknya? Apakah Buah Setan itu menguntungkannya? Atau malah membawa petaka? WARNING: Fic 18 , bukan untuk anak kecil. RAPE, BDSM, BESTIALTY, RYONA DAN HAL EKSTREM LAINNYA!
1. Logue Town dan Rahasia East Blue

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur rape, BDSM, bestialty, ryona dan hal ekstrem lainnya! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

 **Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime One Piece dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

 **1\. Logue Town dan Rahasia di East Blue**

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan Weatheria." Kata Nami sambil mengurai rambutnya yang kini sudah semakin panjang setelah satu setengah tahun terpisah dengan kru Topi Jerami.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi?" Tanya Haredas yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Nami.

"Ilmu yang kupelajari di sini kurasa sudah cukup. Aku ingin segera mempraktikkannya. Lagipula aku sudah sangat siap."

"Errmm.. Tapi..."

Nami berbalik ke arah Haredas. "Emm.. Bisakah kau berbalik sebentar, aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini."

"Ah! Oh, baiklah... Baiklah."

Setelah Haredas membalikkan badannya, Nami melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah bra berwarna hijau. Ia juga mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana jins panjang yang ketat.

"Selesai!"

Haredas membalikkan badannya dan terkejut dengan penampilan Nami.

"A-apa kau yakin berpakaian seperti itu?" Haredas menelan ludahnya melihat lekukan tubuh Nami yang telah berubah drastis sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Eh? Seperti ini? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Nami sambil memandangi dirinya di cermin.

"Bukankah itu sedikit terbuka? Ermm, bukan, bukan, bukan, itu sudah sangat terbuka!"

"Setidaknya ini menutupi puting dan vaginaku." Kata Nami dengan cuek. "Lagipula, ini sangat modis. Yaah~ memang bra ini agak kekecilan untuk payudaraku, tapi aku suka coraknya."

"Terserahmu saja." Kata Haredas dengan nada kesal.

"Hei~ jangan seperti itu. Aku akan menagih siapa saja yang berani melihat tubuhku terlalu lama hehe." Kata Nami menghibur Haredas.

Setelah mengemas seluruh barangnya, Nami memandang ke arah Haredas yang diam dari tadi dan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Haredas?" Tanya Nami.

"Ti-tidak ada!" Kata Haredas dengan gugup karena payudara Nami menggantung tepat di depan wajahnya. Payudara besar itu bagaikan buah semangka yang kenyal di mata Haredas. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke mata Nami, "Aku tidak menyangka sudah satu setengah tahun sejak kau datang kemari. Semua terasa begitu cepat berlalu kalau kau sudah tua ya."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Nami memeluk Haredas.

 _"Eh? EHH!?"_

Haredas sangat terkejut begitu Nami memeluknya. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Nami membuat kepalanya terbenam di antara kedua payudara Nami.

 _"I-ini dada milik Nami... Tidak kusangka seempuk ini..."_

"Haaah~ Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Haredas," Kata Nami sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakek tua itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah perpisahan apa-apa."

"Mmppfhh! Mmppfhh!" Haredas tidak dapat berkata apa-apa karena wajahnya masih terbenam di payudara Nami.

"Oh! Maaf, maaf." Kata Nami sambil melepaskan Haredas.

"Fuaah! Hah.. Hah..." Haredas berusaha mengambil nafas, wajahnya juga memerah karena bersentuhan langsung dengan payudara seorang wanita yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"A-aku tidak perlu hadiah a-apa-apa..." Kata Haredas setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Ehhh!? Benarkah? Kurasa aku harus memberimu sesuatu yang pantas, tapi apa?"

Nami melihat ke seluruh ruangan, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Kini matanya tertuju pada Haredas. Lebih tepatnya, ke sebuah tonjolan yang sangat mencolok dari balik jubah panjang kakek tua itu.

"Hmm~ Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kuberikan..."

Nami berjalan mendekati Haredas dan berjongkok tepat di depan tonjolan yang ada di selangkangan Haredas.

"Hei, apa ini Haredas?" Goda Nami sambil memperhatikan tonjolan itu, "Apa kau terangsang karena melihatku?"

"Ti-tidak! Ma-ma-mana mungkin aku terangsang me-melihat tubuhmu!"

"Oh benarkah~ Atau mungkin karena payudaraku?" Kata Nami sambil memainkan kedua payudaranya dengan tangannya.

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak! Ka-kau tidak seperti biasanya, a-a-ada apa denganmu Nami?" Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah Haredas karena situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan seperti ini.

"Ehhh~ Kau tidak pandai berbohong ya?" Nami berdiri, "Baiklah, sepertinya hadiah perpisahanmu adalah sebuah hukuman~"

"Hu-hukuman?"

"Ya~ Hu-ku-man~"

Setelah berkata itu, Nami memegang tonjolan itu dan menariknya.

"Aa-aah! Na-Nami!"

Tanpa menghiraukan protes Haredas, Nami menariknya ke arah tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tonjolan itu dan mendorong tubuh Haredas hingga ia jatuh tertidur di atas kasur. Nami lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Haredas.

"Kau selalu melihat payudaraku kan~" Kata Nami dengan nada menggoda. Ia kini mulai merangkak di atas tempat tidur dan mendekati Haredas.

"Ti-tidak!" Haredas memalingkan wajahnya dari payudara Nami yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Hei~ Jujurlah, kau menginginkannya, ya kan?" Nami mulai memainkan payudaranya dengan tangannya dan menempelkannya di kepala Haredas, "Apa kau tidak ingin memainkannya? Oohh~ ini kenyal sekali~ Lihatlah Haredas, kau bisa melihat putingku sudah mengeras~"

Tubuh Haredas gemetaran mendengar godaan dari Nami. Pikirannya menjadi kacau, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tidak pernah ada wanita yang menggodanya seperti ini. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup baginya.

 _"A-aku harus melakukannya! I-ini kesempatanku."_

Haredas membalikkan kepalanya.

"YA! AKU MAU MEMAINKANNYA!"

Dengan cepat, Haredas memeluk tubuh Nami dan membenamkan wajahnya di payudara besar itu.

"Ahhh~ Haredas~"

Nami yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Haredas, mengerang keenakan ketika wajah Haredas terbenam di antara kedua payudaranya. Nami melepaskan pelukan Haredas. Ia memandang wajah kakek itu.

"Biarkan aku yang bekerja." Kata Nami.

Ia merangkak ke arah tonjolan di selangkangan Haredas dan menyingkapkan jubah yang dipakainya.

"Ah~ Tak kusangka penismu sebesar ini Haredas~" Kata Nami yang terkejut melihat penis dari seorang kakek tua yang mengacung tegak sepanjang 18 cm.

"Karena kau suka dengan payudaraku, bagaimana kalau aku menjepitnya di sini~"

Nami menjepit penis kakek tua itu di tengah payudaranya. Penis itu menyelip di balik tali bra Nami. Ia bisa merasakan penis itu berkedut-kedut di payudaranya. Kepala penis itu muncul di antara payudara Nami dan tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Aahh~ Panjang sekali~"

Dengan perlahan, Nami menggerakkan payudaranya itu untuk mengocok penis Haredas. Dengan gerakan naik turun, payudara besar itu membuat tubuh Haredas menggeliat keenakan.

"Tidak kusangka kau menyimpan benda sepanjang ini dibalik jubahmu~"

Nami mulai menjilati kepala penis itu. Ia juga menjilati bagian-bagian sensitif dari penis itu tanpa menghentikan gerakkan payudaranya.

"Guh... Ugghh... Na-Nami... Ini terlalu... Enak..." Haredas mengerang keenakan karena mulut Nami yang hangat dan basah itu terus mengulum penisnya yang belum pernah tersentuh wanita sama sekali.

"Ummmnccchhh... Mmmmnnhhh... Mmmnnnhhh..."

Nami terus mengulum penis kakek tua itu dan memberikannya kenikmatan dengan gerakan payudaranya.

"Ogghh... Nami... Sesuatu akan keluar..."

"Mmmnncchh... Keluarkan... Mmmpphh.. Saja di mulutku..."

Nami mempercepat gerakan payudaranya. Ia juga menghisap kepala penis Haredas sekuat tenaga. Tubuh Haredas mulai menggeliat, ia seakan terbang begitu Nami mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ohhhh! Ini dia! Nami! Ohhhh!" Haredas menekuk tubuhnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental dan hangat di mulut Nami.

"Mpppfhhh! Mmppfhh~"

Nami merasakan sperma Haredas mengalir di dalam mulutnya. Ia mengumpulkan semua cairan itu di mulutnya tanpa membiarkannya jatuh setetes pun. Walaupun seperti itu, penis Haredas sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda ingin berhenti. Nami yang merasa mulutnya sudah penuh tidak mampu menampung sperma Haredas yang masih menyembur keluar.

"Mmmppffhh! Mmmmpppfhh!"

"Ooogghh... Ogghhh..."

Haredas menikmati semua ini karena ini kali pertamanya ia ejakulasi dalam seumur hidupnya. Ia mengeluarkan semuanya tanpa melihat Nami yang sedang kewalahan menahan semua sperma yang kini mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Gulp... Gulp... Mmmpfhh... Gulp... Mmmffpphh..."

Karena tidak sanggup menahannya, Nami akhirnya membiarkan beberapa sperma itu mengalir keluar dan berjatuhan di payudaranya. Bagaikan meminum jus, Nami menelan semua sperma yang keluar dari penis tua Haredas hingga tetesan terakhir.

"Fuuhh... Haaaahh~" Setelah menelan semua sperma itu, Nami mengeluarkan penis Haredas dari mulutnya dan melepaskannya dari jepitan payudaranya.

Haredas merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lemas, nyawanya serasa melayang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Nami padanya. Penis kakek tua itu terlihat layu dan tidak bertenaga lagi. Ia seakan-akan masih syok dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hihihi~ Bagaimana perasaanmu Haredas? Ini pertama kalinya bagimu mendapatkan 'pelayanan' dari seorang wanita kan?"

Nami mulai berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Haaah~ padahal aku tidak ingin sampai terkena cairan ini di tubuhku, tapi aku kagum, kau bagaikan hewan buas, kau sanggup mengeluarkan sebanyak ini." Kata Nami sambil mengambil sisa sperma Haredas yang menetes di payudaranya dengan jarinya.

"Hhmmpp... Hhhhmmmphh... Enak sekali..." Nami menjilati jari-jarinya dan menelan semua sperma itu, "Kau tahu? Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku menghisap penis seorang kakek tua sepertimu dan kau adalah orang pertama yang mengeluarkan sebanyak ini!"

Nami mengambil tisu dan mengelap payudaranya yang masih agak lengket karena sisa sperma Haredas.

"Jangan salah sangka, ini bukan berarti aku membiarkan orang lain menikmati tubuhku dan menjadi wanita murahan, aku melakukannya karena ini~"

Nami meraba-raba jubah Haredas dan mengambil uang yang ada di dompetnya.

"Waah~ Tidak kusangka kau punya uang sebanyak ini. Oh iya, biar kuberitahu, aku ini masih perawan, aku hanya menghisap penis mereka dan membiarkan mereka meraba-raba tubuhku, aku juga tidak keberatan mereka melihatku telanjang, asalkan mereka mau membayar hihihi~" Nami menaruh uang Haredas di dalam tasnya, "Maafkan aku Haredas, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini."

Nami mengemas barang-barangnya dan melangkah mendekati Haredas.

"Eeehh!? Pantas saja kau dari tadi diam, ternyata kau sudah pingsan. Yaaah~ mau bagaimana lagi, kau sudah tua, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan hadiah perpisahan terbaik untukmu. Selamat tinggal~"

Nami mengambil kunci pintu kamar itu dan membuka pintunya.

"Kejutan!"

SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURT!

Ia terdiam begitu seluruh tubuhnya disirami sperma oleh kakek-kakek tua yang sedari tadi melihatnya memuaskan Haredas. Terlihat ada lima kakek ilmuan tengah mengocok penis mereka masing-masing dan mengarahkan semburan spermanya ke arah Nami. Tubuh Nami kini dipenuhi lagi oleh sperma. Tidak ada yang luput mulai dari perut, payudara, hingga hampir menyentuh mulutnya.

"Kejutan heh...?" Bisik Nami pelan sambil mengusap sperma di dagunya dengan jari dan menjilatinya.

"Ya! Ini kejutan karena... kami... ehrrmm... Nami... Kau tidak marah kan..?"

Nami terdiam dan mulai tersenyum perlahan sambil memandangi kelima ilmuan itu dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah..."

"Syukurlah kalau begi—"

"Masing-masing dari kalian WAJIB membayar 100.000 Beli..."

"Eh?"

"Kalian mendengarku kan? Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi." Nami bagaikan mengeluarkan aura 'iblis' dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap mengahajar kelima ilmuan itu.

"Ta-tapi—"

KREK! KREK!

Begitu mendengar suara dari jari Nami, kelima kakek ilmuan itu buru-buru mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan 100.000 Beli pada Nami.

"Nah~ Begini lebih baik~" Tiba-tiba aura suram Nami menghilang bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Ia mengusap sperma yang bertebaran di tubuhnya dengan tangan dan menelan semuanya.

"Ahhh~ Aku akan merindukan kalian semua..."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Nami meninggalkan Weatheria dan menuju lautan.

 _Di suatu tempat di Lautan East Blue..._

"Kapten, sebenarnya apa yang kita tunggu di sini?"

"Hmm? Sebenarnya aku juga belum tahu, tapi nona ini memaksa kita untuk menunggu di sini. Oh, itu dia."

Seorang wanita muda berpakaian serba hitam berjalan di atas kapal. Ia membiarkan area dadanya tetap terbuka dan memamerkan belahan payudaranya. Rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan terurai, melambai dengan anggun karena tiupan angin. Suara dari sepatu hak tingginya yang terdengar ringan, bagaikan musik yang mengiringi gerakan tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya, Kapten Alvida." Kata wanita sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan tangannya.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang kau cari sampai perlu menyewa 20 orang dari kami, Nona Kalifa?" Kata Alvida sambil menenteng gada di pundakya, "Apakah ini tentang harta? Atau mungkin seseorang?"

"Mungkin keduanya."

"Keduanya? Hmm.. Pantas saja kau berani membayar banyak."

Kalifa tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, ada apa tentang harta ini? Apa hubungannya dengan orang yang kita cari?" Kata Alvida penasaran.

"Apa kau lihat pulau itu?" Kata Kalifa sambil menunjuk ke arah lautan.

"Hmm?" Alvida mencoba melihat ke arah pulau yang ditunjuk oleh Kalifa, "Oh, aku melihatnya. Kurasa itu Goat Island, markasku dulu. Kau punya mata yang tajam."

"Benar, itu adalah Goat Island."

"Jadi, ada apa di pulau itu?"

"Apa kau punya peta Goat Island?"

Alvida menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengambil peta itu dan memberikannya ke Kalifa. Kalifa membentangkan peta itu di atas barel.

"Kau lihat hutan ini? Di sebelah utara hutan ini tersembunyi sebuah artefak."

"Artefak?" Alvida sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Kalifa mengangguk, "Artefak itu dilindungi oleh hewan-hewan yang ada di sana. Kita bisa mengalahkan hewan-hewan itu dan mengambilnya dengan mudah, tapi ada kutukan bagi siapa saja yang menyentuh artefak itu pertama kali."

"Kutukan dari sentuhan pertama?"

"Benar."

"Hmmm... Ini menarik, jadi apa yang membuatmu ingin mendapatkan artefak ini?"

Kalifa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lautan.

"Harga artefak ini sangat mahal, legenda mengatakan kalau artefak ini memiliki harga seperlima dari One Piece. Jika aku bisa mendapat artefak ini, aku bisa membersihkan namaku dan mengembalikan harga diriku di Cipher Pol."

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang menarik, aku menyukainya. Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk mendapatkan artefak ini? Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan salah satu anak buahku, mereka berharga bagiku dan juga, kami tidak dibayar untuk menjadi wadah untuk kutukan itu."

"Tenang saja." Kalifa tersenyum, "Bukankah aku mengatakan kalau aku mencari seseorang? Ya, orang ini akan kugunakan sebagai wadah untuk menampung kutukan itu. Jadi, rencanaku adalah, kita biarkan orang ini mengetahui berita tentang artefak ini dan mengambil artefak itu. Lalu kita hanya tinggal menunggu sampai ia terkena kutukan itu dan kita tinggal merebut artefak itu darinya."

"Ide yang sederhana, tapi mematikan. Jadi, siapa orang ini?" Tanya Alvida.

Kalifa mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik pakaiannya. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan memperlihatkan foto wanita berambut jingga memakai bikini dengan pose yang menggoda.

"Ooohh.. Nami si Kucing Pencuri."

Semua kru kapal Alvida yang semuanya laki-laki, mengerumuni foto buronan itu.

"Kapten! Dia yang pernah mencuri harta di kapal kita dulu saat di Goat Island!" Kata salah satu kru.

"Itu Benar!" Sahut yang lain.

"Ayo kita beri dia pelajaran!"

"Tenanglah! Kita harus tetap fokus pada keinginan klien kita." Alvida menenangkan krunya.

Kalifa memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian, tentu saja hal ini di luar kontrak kita, kalau kau menyetujuinya."

"Kau bilang ini di luar kontrak, apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kita akan membantumu?" Tanya Alvida dengan tenang.

Kalifa tersenyum, "Kau bilang, Nami pernah mencuri dari kapalmu kan?"

"Benar, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dia mencuri hartamu, itu tidak sebanding denganku." Kalifa terdiam sebentar, "Dia mencuri pekerjaanku, harga diriku, juga mempermalukanku. Aku ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama."

"Itu saja? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hartaku yang dulu. Mungkin anak buahku yang geram dengan perbuatannya, karena itu harta mereka. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Tidak, tidak hanya itu. Bagaimana kalau kita membagi hasil dari artefak itu?" Senyum Kalifa semakin melebar.

"Hmmm.. Ini semakin menarik..."

"Harga dari artefak itu seperlima dari One Piece. Kita bisa membaginya dengan rata."

"Membagi rata?" Tanya Alvida kebingungan.

"Ya dengan rata. Kau bisa mengambil setengahnya. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan uang, aku hanya ingin mendirikan organisasiku sendiri dan mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan uang itu. Tidak perlu uang yang banyak untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Setengahnya ya..."

"Dan juga, itu semua di luar kontrak kita. Jadi itu murni milikmu."

Alvida semakin tertarik dengan tawaran Kalifa. Dengan desakan dari para krunya, Alvida menyetujui hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya salah satu kru, "Kami ingin harta kami yang dulu kembali."

"Kami juga ingin sebagian dari artefak itu." Tambah yang lain.

"Fufufu... Tenang, aku sudah mengatur hadiah untuk kalian semua. Sepuluh persen dari bagianku akan kubagikan untuk kalian." Kata Kalifa dengan tenang.

"Benarkah?"

"Kurasa itu adil."

Semua kru menyetujui hal itu.

"Juga..." Kalifa melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kalian akan mendapat bonus jika berhasil melakukan rencana ini. Kalian tidak perlu tahu bonusnya apa untuk sekarang, lakukan saja tugas kalian dengan benar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sudah sepakat." Kata Alvida sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Kalifa.

Kalifa tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Alvida.

Nami meninggalkan Waver-nya di dekat dermaga. Ia berjalan ke pintu masuk Logue Town.

"Ahh~ Sudah lama sekali ya." Nami memasuki kota itu dan melihat banyak sekali perubahan di sana, "Kota ini terlihat lebih bebas sekarang."

Benar saja, sejauh ini Nami hanya melihat beberapa anggota Angkatan Laut berpatroli di kota itu. Namun, mereka terlihat tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Mungkin ini dampak dari kejadian di markas besar Angkatan Laut dan kepindahan markas mereka New World, sehingga pengawasan di daerah sekitar East Blue tidak begitu ketat.

Hal ini menguntungkan para bajak laut yang melakukan transaksi gelap di kota ini. Mulai dari senjata dan buah setan buatan, mereka bebas melakukan transaksi dengan resiko tertangkap lebih kecil dibanding tempat lain. Ini juga menjadi penyebab utama banyaknya anggota Angkatan Laut yang menerima uang suap dari bajak laut.

Semenjak Smoker mendapat kenaikan pangkat, Angkatan Laut Logue Town yang dulu tidak pernah membiarkan satu bajak laut pun lolos, kini berubah 180 derajat. Tapi tetap saja, para penduduk kota ini juga mendapat keuntungan, pembangunan kota menjadi lebih pesat. Para penduduk kota dan bajak laut sudah berjanji tidak perlu ada konflik dalam bertransaksi di kota ini, mereka tidak mau memancing perhatian Angkatan Laut dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke kota ini lagi.

Walaupun kota ini sudah lebih maju daripada yang dulu, tapi tetap saja ada tempat-tempat kumuh yang tersisa di pinggiran kota. Tempat itu adalah sarang dari bajak laut dan angkatan laut memuaskan nafsu mereka. Uang, minuman keras, dan pelacur sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di sana.

Nami yang melewati keramaian kota itu, memutuskan untuk berbelanja beberapa pakaian di butik.

"Ayolah, berikan aku diskon~ lima puluh persen saja~" Nami memohon kepada penjaga butik itu.

"Ti-tidak bisa nona, diskon itu terlalu banyak..." Kata pria yang bekerja di butik itu ketika melihat tumpukan pakaian yang akan dibeli oleh Nami.

"Haah~ Apa kau tidak ingin melihat gadis manis ini memakai pakaian yang bagus itu?" Nami mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pria itu dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya hingga payudaranya juga ikut bergoyang.

"No-nona kau terlalu de-dekat!" Pria itu terlihat sangat gugup ketika melihat payudara Nami yang tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh dirinya, "A-aku tetap tidak bisa memberikan diskonnya!"

Nami mendengus kesal dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan membayarnya. Ia membanting pintu butik itu dengan marah. Tapi, saat di luar butik, ia mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari kantong belakang celananya.

"Setidaknya aku mendapatkan dompetnya~"

Ia membuka dompet itu dan mengambil uangnya. Ia mendapat sekitar 400.000 Beli dari dompet itu.

"Banyak sekali!" Kata Nami terkejut melihat jumlah uang itu, "Maafkan aku, ini sudah jadi kebiasaan~"

Nami kembali berkeliling di Logue Town, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bar di pusat kota. Di dalam bar itu, terlihat banyak wanita dan pria saling menikmati waktu mereka. Tidak jarang ada bajak laut dan angkatan laut saling berbicara satu sama lain, entah karena mereka teman lama atau hal yang lainnya.

Nami duduk di depan meja bartender dan memesan minuman.

"Kelihatannya kau menikmati waktumu di Logue Town, Nona." Kata bartender yang sudah tua itu.

"Ya, aku sangat menikmatinya." Nami menaruh barang belanjaannya di samping kursinya, "Sudah lama aku tidak ke kota ini."

"Ini minumanmu, selamat menikmati."

Nami meminum minuman yang ia pesan. Rasa hausnya kini sudah hilang, minuman itu bagaikan nafas tambahan baginya. Ia menikmati musik yang disajikan oleh bar itu. Rasa lelahnya kini hilang secara perlahan karena alunan musik itu.

"Aku pesan satu bir dengan gelas besar,"

Nami menoleh ke sebelahnya dan melihat seorang pria duduk memesan minuman.

"Segera, Tuan."

"Hmmm.. Nona, apa kau menunggu seseorang?" Kata pria itu mencoba untuk ramah.

Nami bisa melihat kalau orang itu adalah seorang bajak laut. Namun matanya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia tidak ingin mencari masalah, tidak di bar ini. Nami meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa." Jawab Nami.

"Ini pesananmu, Tuan."

"Ah, terima kasih." Pria itu meminum birnya, "Kulihat barang belanjaanmu banyak sekali."

"Aku memang hobi berbelanja."

"Bukankah itu hobi yang boros?" Pria itu kini tersenyum, "Aku melihatmu mencopet pekerja butik itu."

Nami terkejut mendengar hal itu, tapi ia menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya agar pria itu tidak curiga padanya.

"Apa kau punya bukti?" Tantang Nami.

"Aku tidak punya, lagipula aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada siapapun. Kau tahu, kalau kau memang butuh uang, aku bisa memberitahumu beberapa informasi."

"Aku tidak butuh itu." Kata Nami dengan cuek.

"Well, kalau begitu. Bartender, kemari sebentar."

Bartender mendatangi pria itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang artefak itu?"

"Ah, iya, artefak tua yang dijaga oleh—"

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras, Nona ini bilang dia tidak ingin informasi."

"Maaf tuan. Aku pernah mendengar tentang artefak itu." Kata bartender itu dengan pelan.

Nami yang semakin penasaran, mencoba mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu. Ia memfokuskan pendengarannya pada mereka.

"Well, Nona, kau kelihatannya tertarik dengan informasi ini. Aku akan memberitahumu sedikit. Di East Blue, terdapat sebuah artefak tersembunyi, artefak itu memiliki sejarah yang kelam. Karena sejarahnya itu, artefak itu memiliki harga yang sangat mahal. Itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu padamu."

"Hmp! Aku tetap tidak tertarik." Kata Nami.

"Dia tidak berbohong Nona, rumor yang beredar mengatakan kalau artefak itu berharga seperlima dari—"

"Sst! Cukup sampai disitu." Pria itu menghentikan kata-kata bartender.

"Seperlima dari apa?" Nami mulai tertarik dengan hal ini.

Pria bajak laut itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Biar kubisikkan kau. Mendekatlah."

Nami mendekatkan dirinya pada pria itu. Pria itu juga mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Nami. Ketika Nami bersiap mendengar kata-kata pria itu, ia merasakan sepasang tangan meremas kedua payudaranya yang hanya diselimuti oleh bra. Satu tangan itu menyelip masuk ke balik bra dan menyentuh putingnya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya menyentuh bagian luarnya.

"Ahn!" Nami mendesah pelan begitu merasakan tangan kasar itu menyentuh putingnya.

"Ahahaha! Aku tidak tahan melihat payudara besarmu Nona!" Pria itu terlihat menikmati payudara Nami dan meremas-remasnya bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang bermain balon air. Ia mengeluarkan payudara Nami dari bra-nya dan mempertontonkan salah satu puting merah mudanya.

"Wow! Warna yang bagus!" Kata pria itu setelah melihat puting Nami yang terlihat ideal di payudaranya yang besar itu.

"A-aahn.. Hentikan!" Nami menepis tangan pria itu dan mendorongnya hingga hampir terjatuh. Ia memasukkan kembali payudaranya yang menyembul keluar itu ke balik bra-nya.

Nami bersiap mengambil Clima Tact-nya yang ia simpan di sabuknya. Namun, bartender di tempat itu segera mengehntikannya dan menunjuk ke arah papan di salah satu sisi ruangan yang bertuliskan "BAWA MASALAHMU KELUAR". Semua orang di bar melihat hal itu dengan terkejut. Nami mengurungkan aksinya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya lalu membayar minumannya dan pergi dari bar itu.

"Ya! Pergilah! kau baru saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uang banyak!" Kata pria itu pada Nami setengah berteriak.

Nami menghentikan langkahnya. Semarah apapun dirinya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumor tentang artefak itu. Pernyataan bartender yang selalu ditutupi semakin membuatnya penasaran. Ia tidak tahan jika harus meninggalkan artefak itu tanpa mengetahui harga yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, lihatlah ini, apa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" Kata pria itu sembari berjalan mendekati Nami yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Nami membalikkan badannya dan berkata dengan geram, "Kau tahu, aku bisa menghajarmu di luar nanti. Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku semua tentang artefak itu."

"Hahahaha! Kalau kau menghajarku di luar, angkatan laut akan menangkapmu dengan cepat."

"Tidak masalah, kau seorang bajak laut, kita sama-sama ditangkap."

"Aku bisa keluar," Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet yang sangat familiar di mata Nami dan menunjukkan segenggam uang.

"Dengan uang sebanyak ini mampu membayar puluhan personil angkatan laut. Aku juga heran, apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan benda ini, kelihatannya berbahaya jika kau yang memegangnya." Pria itu memegang Clima Tact Nami yang terpisah menjadi tiga bagian di tangannya.

Nami segera mengecek kantong bagian belakang celana panjangnya. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah dompetnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya panik, senjata andalannya kini ada di tangan orang lain. Tanpa senjata itu, ia tidak mampu menghajar pria itu.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bisa mencuri..." Pria itu berjalan pelan ke arah Nami dan berbisik, "Nami si Kucing Pencuri."

Nami terdiam, ia sangat terkejut kalau orang itu tahu tentang dirinya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan memberitahu angkatan laut kalau salah satu kru dari Topi Jerami ada di sini." Kata pria itu sambil melempar dompet ke arah Nami, "Tapi, teman dekatku seorang petinggi angkatan laut di kota ini, kau sebaiknya jangan melakukan hal yang aneh."

Pria itu melewati Nami, "Ayo kita selesaikan di luar."

Pria itu berjalan keluar bar. Nami tetap terdiam di tempatnya, ia meihat dompetnya sudah kosong. Seluruh uangnya berada di tangan orang itu, tanpa uang itu ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari Logue Town. Dia bisa saja mencuri uang dari orang lain, namun cepat atau lambat warga kota akan memberikan laporan mereka pada angkatan laut dan segera melakukan pencarian terhadap pencurinya. Ditambah, pria itu memiliki teman di dalam angkatan laut. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti pria itu.

Nami berjalan keluar dari bar.

"Oh, maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja membakar seluruh uangmu."

Nami melihat kobaran api kecil di depan pria itu. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Melihat uang terbakar seperti itu rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi buruk baginya. Situasi semakin sulit untuknya. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti alur permainan pria itu.

"Kuh... Baiklah, cepat beritahu aku informasi tentang artefak itu."

Pria itu tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada Nami untuk mengikutinya. Ia membawa Nami ke gang kecil di antara dua bangunan tua. Gang itu memanjang dan terlihat kotor. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di sana. Apalagi saat itu sudah malam, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di kota itu. Nami bisa melihat kalau gang itu mnghubungkan antara pusat kota dan tempat kumuh di sana.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat kesepakatan." Kata pria itu sambil menaruh Clima Tact Nami di balik pakaiannya. Melihat bagaimana cara ia menaruhnya, Nami tidak mungkin bisa merebutnya. Walaupun dia menyerang, tetap saja kekuatan pria itu lebih besar darinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Satu pertanyaanmu untuk satu ejakulasiku. Hmm.. Bagaimana?"

"A-apa-apaan itu!?"

"Well, itu sudah satu pertanyaan."

"Ugh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku setuju!" Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya karena geram.

"Bagus! Bagus!" Pria itu mulai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Den Den Mushi Video dari kantongnya.

"Untuk apa itu!?" Tanya Nami.

"Ini adalah momen sekali seumur hidup! Aku tidak boleh melupakannya!" Pria itu menaruh Den Den Mushi itu di tempat yang dianggapnya pas untuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua, "Oh, dan itu sudah dua pertanyaan."

Nami terkejut dan seakan lupa tentang hal itu.

"Oohh.. Lihatlah ini, tubuh montok dan menggoda ini hanya terbalut oleh bikini." Pria itu memandangi tubuh bagian atas Nami dari dekat, "Katakan, apa kau berpakaian seperti ini untuk mengundang pria memperkosamu atau kau hanya seorang pelacur murahan?"

"Kuh!" Nami merasa dipermalukan saat ini, "Ini modis! Aku tidak berniat menjual tubuhku!"

"Modis huh? Kurasa ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai pakaian seorang pelacur yang memang ingin diperkosa oleh banyak pria. Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan setengah telanjang di tengah kota tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun? Hahahaha!" Pria itu tertawa.

Nami merasa sangat terhina karena selera pakaiannya yang dianggap murahan oleh pria itu. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Coba lihatlah payudara ini, ini bahkan lebih besar dari buah melon," Pria itu mulai melihat payudara Nami dari jarak yang sangat dekat, "Katakan padaku, apa kau sering meremasnya sendiri atau orang lain yang melakukannya?"

"Ugh... Kuh... Jangan konyol! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu! Aku bukan wanita murahan!"

"Oh benarkah? Coba kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

Terlihat dari balik bra Nami, sebuah gundukan kecil mulai timbul di payudaranya. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Perlahan-lahan, puting itu mulai semakin padat. Nami dapat merasakan gerakan putingnya yang mendorong bra-nya dan jelas tercetak di sana. Bahkan, ia berpikir kalau putingnya bisa menembus bra miliknya. Ia menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar, wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

"Kau bercanda kan? Kau terangsang hanya karena aku melihat tubuhmu saja? Kau ini pelacur atau apa? Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!" Pria itu tertawa semakin keras. Setelah puas tertawa, pria itu menurunkan sedikit celananya dan memamerkan penisnya yang membesar dan sudah berdiri tegak.

"Cepat beritahu aku tentang artefak itu, dasar pria mesum!" Nami membentak pria itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena ia tidak mau melihat benda yang dianggapnya menjijikkan itu.

"Wah, wah, wah... Lihatlah pelacur ini, sangat tidak sabaran. Kau harus bisa menjaga mulutmu, wanita jalang!"

Pria itu memegang kedua pundak Nami dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

"Gah!"

Dengan cepat, pria itu menurunkan tangannya ke arah payudara Nami. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dan mempersiapkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seperti penjepit. Dengan sekali dorongan, pria itu mencubit puting Nami yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras.

"KYAAAHH! AAHHNN!"

Nami menjerit begitu keras bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan dari lubang kewanitaannya. Cairan itu menembus celana panjang ketatnya, warna sebagian celananya kini menjadi lebih gelap karena basah oleh cairan itu.

"AAAHHNN... HAAAHH... NNNGHHH..."

Nami mendesah lemah. Jepitan kedua jari pria itu seakan ingin melepas kedua putingnya. Rasa sakit di putingnya tak tertahankan. Kalau saja tangannya tidak lemas saat ini, ia mungkin bisa menepis dan melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Hanya saja, tubuhnya kini sudah lemas karena orgasme mendadak tadi.

"Oh sialan! Kau orgasme! Kau seorang pelacur dan seorang masokis!" Pria itu tertawa, "Tidak kusangka aku menemukan pelacur langka seperti ini! Mulut kotor seorang pelacur masokis harus dihukum!"

Pria itu memelintir kedua puting Nami dengan jarinya.

"HAAAHHNN! HENTIKAN! AKU KELUAARR! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! AAAHHNNNN!"

Tubuh lemah Nami tidak mampu menahan serangan orgasme demi orgasme yang datang menghantamnya. Ia bagaikan pelacur yang tak punya rasa malu karena menyemprotkan cairan vaginanya ke mana-mana. Cairan vagina itu begitu deras hingga menyembur keluar celana panjangnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Nami benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan karena rasa sakit di putingnya.

Nami merasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin meninggi. Kakinya kini sudah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi. Pria itu, yang masih menjepit dan memelintir puting Nami, kini mengangkat tubuh Nami seolah-olah Nami adalah piala. Semakin tinggi pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya, semakin keras jeritannya dan juga semakin deras cairan vaginanya menyemprot keluar. Putingnya terasa ingin copot, pikiran Nami sudah tidak karuan lagi. Ia meronta kesakitan di tangan pria itu.

"SAKIT! SAKIT! SAKIT! TUBUHKU AAAAHHHNN! TUBUHKU TERASA HANCUR! HAAAHHNN! PUTINGKU! SAKIT SEKALI! HENTIKAAAANN!"

Setiap jeritan kesakitan Nami membuat tawa pria itu semakin keras. Protes yang dikeluarkan Nami bagaikan angin lalu yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh pria itu. Tanpa disadari Nami, pria itu sudah menyemprotkan spermanya ke perutnya.

"TURUNKAN! AAAHHHNN! TURUNKAN AKU! PUTINGKU AKAN LEPAS! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU KELUAAARR! AAAHHNN! AHHHNN!"

Setelah beberapa kali orgasme yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, tubuh Nami mulai benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga lagi. Pria itu masih mengangkat tubuh Nami, ia menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Tubuh Nami mengejang karena mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan orgasmenya. Setelah cairan vaginanya berhenti keluar, pria itu melepas tubuh Nami dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Hnngg... Nggh... Haah... Haah.. Ahh.." Nami jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kedua payudaranya. Tubuhnya basah, selangkangannya bahkan sudah sangat basah karena cairan orgasmenya yang menyembur kemana-mana. Rasa perih menyelimuti kedua puting Nami.

"Hahahaha! Lain kali jagalah mulutmu. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai sesi tanya jawabnya, bukankah kau ingin tahu tentang artefak itu?"

Pria itu memegang tangan Nami dan membantunya berdiri. Ia menghadapkan tubuh Nami ke arah tembok dan mulai memeluknya. Pelukan dari belakang membuat Nami bisa merasakan penis pria itu di bongkahan pantatnya. Pria itu dengan tidak sabaran meremas-remas payudara Nami.

"Pelan... Pelan... Putingku... Ahhnn... Masih sakit..." Nami memohon dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat keadaan puting kesayanganmu ini?"

Pria itu mengangkat bra Nami. Terlihat di sekitar kedua puting Nami kini berwarna agak kemerahan. Nami bergidik melihat keadaan putingnya. Organ tubuh yang dipakai untuk membesarkan anak itu terlihat tidak normal karena warna merah akibat jepitan tangan tadi.

"Tenang saja, ini akan sembuh dengan cepat. Sekarang tanya aku sepuasmu," Kata pria itu, "Tapi ingat, kau masih punya satu hutang padaku. Memang memalukan, tapi aku harus mengakuinya, jeritan erotismu membuatku ejakulasi tanpa harus menyentuh penisku sama sekali. Kau memang berbakat jadi pelacur."

"Diam dan dengarkan saja pertanyaanku... Ahhn.." Nami terus mendesah keenakan saat pria itu terus memainkan payudaranya, "Ahhn.. Di-di mana... Kuh... Letak artefak... Ngghh... Itu?"

"Hmm... Banyak yang bilang kalau artefak itu berada di Goat Island. Cukup dekat bukan?" Pria itu kini menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana Nami dan meraba-raba bibir vaginanya. "Oh ya ampun, ini sudah sangat basah! Kau benar-benar menikmatinya ya."

"Kuh... Uhh... Diam!" Bentak Nami, "Berapa... Uhh.. Aaahnn... Jangan sentuh bagian itu.. Ahhnn..."

Nami merasakan jari tengah pria itu memasuki liang vaginanya yang masih sempit.

"Dan kau masih perawan!" Pria itu terkejut, "Tak kusangka dengan tubuh indah seperti ini kau tak pernah tidur dengan banyak laki-laki. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang suka memperkosa. Itu tindakan yang sangat tidak elit."

Jari pria itu kini bergerak cepat keluar masuk di vagina Nami. Nami tidak dapt melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan setiap jari pria itu menusuk masuk vaginanya. Tubuhnya kembali melemas, kedua kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Andai saja pria itu tidak memeganginya, Nami mungkin sudah ambruk.

"Tidak... Hentikan... Aku... Ahhhhhhnnn..." Erangan panjang Nami keluar bersamaan dengan orgasmenya yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ooohhhhh... Ooogghhh... Oohhh..." Pria itu juga mengalami ejakulasi bersamaan dengan orgasme Nami. Spermanya membasahi punggung Nami. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya yang sudah basah kuyup dari celana Nami karena orgasmenya barusan dan kembali memainkan payudara wanita itu.

Masih memainkan payudara dan vagina Nami, pria itu mengatur nafasnya. Ia masih menikmati tubuh Nami. Begitu juga dengan Nami, ia merasa sangat kelelahan karena orgasme berkali-kali, matanya terlihat sayu dan kakinya juga gemetaran.

"Apa kau ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya pria itu di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah, "Kau bisa membuatku ejakulasi dua kali, hebat, benar-benar hebat."

"Haaaa... Haaahh... Aahhh... Dengar baik-baik... Ahhhnn..." Sambil melihat cairan orgasmenya yang mengalir di kakinya, Nami mulai berbicara lagi, "Aku... Uhh... Ingin segera menyelesaikan dan... Aaahhhnnn... melupakan kejadian memalukan ini... Berapa tepatnya... Ahh.. Harga artefak itu... Uuhh... Aku tidak ingin ini semua sia-sia... Ahaaahh..."

"Hahahaha... Aku jamin, semua ini akan terbayarkan." Kata pria itu, "Harga artefak itu, seperlima dari One Piece. Semua bajak laut di East Blue tahu tentang artefak ini, tapi mereka yang mencarinya selalu berakhir dengan sia-sia. Kata mereka, artefak itu dijaga oleh sesuatu. Jadi, mereka lebih memilih mencari One Piece daripada artefak itu."

"Si-siapa... Ahhnnn... Yang menjaganya?"

"Hewan buas."

"Ahhhnn.. Baiklah... Itu sudah cukup... Ahhhnn..." Desah Nami, "Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan tubuhku!"

"Hah? Itu saja? Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Pria itu melepas celana Nami dan menurunkannya sampai lutut.

"He-hei! Mau apa kau?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melepas semuanya."

Pria itu mengarahkan penisnya ke arah selangkangan Nami. Ia menaruh penisnya di antara kedua paha Nami.

"Oohhh... Memang benar, rasanya memang seperti di dalam vagina..."

"Berhenti membuatku jijik dengan perkataanmu. Cepat selesaikan!"

Penis itu mulai bergerak di sela-sela paha Nami. Kulit halus di pangkal paha Nami yang bergesekkan dengan penis itu membuat pria itu menggeliat keenakan. Bagian atas penis itu juga bergesekkan dengan bibir vagina Nami yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Cairan vagina yang masih mengalir keluar menembus celana dalam itu bagaikan pelumas yang membuat penis pria itu bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Oooohhh... Sensasi apa ini? Ini benar-benar bagaikan vagina... Ooohhh..."

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Haahhnn..."

Kedua orang itu saling mengerang dan mendesah keenakan. Pria itu kini menciumi leher Nami dan menjilati bagian belakang telinganya. Sambil terus meraba payudara Nami, pria itu juga merangsang vagina Nami agar terus mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Tidak tahan dengan serangan demi serangan yang diberikan pria itu, Nami hanya bisa mendesah dan mengeluarkan suara-suara erotisnya. Tidak pernah dia merasa serendah ini dalam hidupnya, mengerang keenakan karena perlakuan kotor dari seorang pria demi beberapa informasi.

"Aahhh... Aku keluar! Aku keluar! Aaaahhhhnnnn!"

"Ooooghhh... Oooohhh!"

Nami dan pria itu mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Sperma yang bercampur dengan cairan vagina mulai mengalir di pangkal paha Nami. Tangan Nami kini menempel di tembok untuk menopang tubuhnya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Rasa lelah dan nyeri muncul di vaginanya karena terus menerus orgasme.

"Fiuh~ itu benar-benar hebat, ya 'kan?"

"Haahh... Haahh.. Haahh..." Nami tidak membalas kata-kata pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku masih kuat dua ronde lagi." Pria itu kini menduduki Nami yang terlentang di atas tanah, "Sekarang gunakan payudara dan mulut erotismu untuk memuaskan penisku ini."

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Oooghhh... Ooghhh... Ini dia yang kedua... Ooohhh..."

Sperma mengalir di dalam mulut Nami. Nami terpaksa menelan semua sperma itu karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman tangan pria itu dari kepalanya. Penis itu terus menyemburkan cairan hangat ke dalam mulutnya. Ia meneguk sperma itu sampai habis. Setelah puas memakai tubuh Nami, pria itu berdiri dan melemparkan Clima Tact Nami ke arahnya.

"Kukembalikan ini. Sepertinya aku akan mengambil ini sebagai kenang-kenangan," Pria itu menarik bra yang dipakai Nami dan mengantonginya, "Senang berbisnis denganmu, nona. Selamat tinggal."

Nami terkulai lemah di gang itu. Wajahnya di penuhi sisa-sisa sperma. Sperma juga membasahi celah di antara kedua payudaranya dan juga perutnya. Celana panjangnya yang terlepas sampai bagian lutut, memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena cairan vaginanya. Pangkal paha dan punggung Nami terasa lengket karena banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria itu mampu ejakulasi sampai lima kali berturut-turut.

Nami masih terbaring lemah di atas cairan vaginanya yang menggenang di tanah. Semburan cairan dari vaginanya begitu banyak, entah berapa kali dia orgasme sampai bisa menghasilkan cairan sebanyak itu. Vaginanya yang tadi terasa nyeri itu kini mulai membaik. Ia menaikkan celananya dan duduk bersandar di tembok gang itu dengan lemah.

Ia menarik tas belanjaannya yang tergeletak di tanah dan diambilnya bra berwarna merah lalu memakainya, "Kuh! Bajingan itu hampir saja melepas putingku." Kata Nami kesakitan ketika bra itu menyentuh putingnya yang masih berwarna kemerahan.

Nami berusaha berdiri dengan perlahan, kakinya sudah mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia mengambil Clima Tact miliknya dan menaruhnya di samping celana panjangnya. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya dengan kain yang diambil dari tas belanjanya dan segera membuangnya.

Nami mulai tertawa kecil, "Kau tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Si Kucing Pencuri,"

Ia berjalan ke arah tempat sampah di gang itu dan memungut sebuah dompet berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil isi dompet itu dan mendapat uang 250.000 Beli.

"Beruntung aku sempat mengambil dompetnya saat penis menjijikkannya berada di pahaku."

Nami mengantongi uang itu dan berjalan keluar gang sambil membawa tas belanjanya. Ia berjalan di tengah pusat kota yang sepi. Ia mencari penginapan terdekat. Beruntung masih ada yang buka hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Ia memesan satu kamar dan segera beristirahat setelah membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket karena sperma. Sebelum tidur, Nami sudah memikirkan rencana untuk mendapatkan artefak itu. Besok, dia akan memastikan informasi yang dia dapat pada penduduk kota ini dan memulai pencariannya.


	2. Kutukan Artefak

"Selamat pagi," Kata Nami seraya memberikan kunci kamarnya pada wanita yang sedang mendapat giliran jaga di pagi hari, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ah, silahkan saja, nona." Resepsionis itu melemparkan senyuman ke arah Nami.

Nami mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wanita itu, "Apa kau tahu tentang artefak yang berada di Goat Island?"

"Eh? Artefak di Goat Island?" tanya wanita itu.

Nami mengangguk.

"Eh? Artefak? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar ceritanya dari kakekku. Dia bercerita kalau dia pernah mencarinya waktu masih muda dulu, tapi dia tidak pernah menemukannya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Resepsionis wanita itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Artefak itu dijaga oleh hewan buas, kakekku bilang kalau hewan buas itu sudah terkena dampak dari kutukan artefak yang dijaganya."

"Kutukan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tentang kutukannya, tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau banyak pemburu harta wanita yang hilang ketika mencari artefak itu."

Nami terdiam sebentar.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi, nona?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Ya, satu lagi. Apa kau tahu berapa kira-kira harga artefak itu?"

Resepsionis itu memegangi dagunya dengan tangannya, "Hmm... Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, harganya seperlima harga One Piece. Mungkin lebih dari itu, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu pasti."

"Terima kasih banyak. Itu sudah cukup." Setelah mengatakan itu, Nami menyerahkan kunci kamarnya dan meninggalkan penginapan.

Ia berjalan keliling kota sambil menanyakan tentang artefak itu pada penduduk sekitar. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan kalau artefak itu sangat berharga dan siapapun yang mendapatkannya bisa membeli beberapa pulau di East Blue. Nami yang mulai tertarik dengan artefak itu mulai mengemas barang-barangnya.

Nami menaiki Waver-nya dan pergi meninggalkan Logue Town. Ia menuju ke Goat Island sendirian. Ia berpikir jauh lebih baik jika ia melakukannya sendirian tanpa harus membayar orang dengan membagi hasil penjualan artefak itu. Ia berpikir tentang resiko yang harus dihadapinya nanti, apakah dia mampu melawan penjaga artefak itu?

Nami membuang pikiran itu, ia yakin ia bisa mengalahkan hewan buas yang menjaga artefak jika ia masih memegang Clima Tact miliknya. Apalagi sekarang senjatanya itu sudah ditingkatkan dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang dia dapat di Weatheria. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, ia hanya perlu menyelinap diam-diam dan mengambil artefak itu.

Ia kini telah sampai di Goat Island, pulau kecil di Lautan East Blue. Di sana terdapat bekas markas Bajak Laut Alvida yang kini sudah hancur dan rusak karena telah lama ditinggalkan. Ia menyeret Waver-nya ke dalam bangunan markas itu agar tidak ada orang yang mengambilnya. Percuma saja jika ia mendapat artefak itu tetapi tidak bisa meninggalkan pulau tanpa Waver.

"Baiklah," Nami membuka peta yang ia dapatkan di Logue Town, "mereka bilang kalau aku masuk lewat bagian selatan, aku hanya perlu berjalan ke arah timur dan mencari air terjun."

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat ada sebuah bukit tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju ke sana. Tidak ada gangguan atau pun hal yang menghalanginya menuju bukit itu. Dari bukit itu, Nami dapat melihat air terjun yang dimaksud. Jaraknya terlihat jauh namun ada jalan setapak yang dapat membantunya ke sana tanpa harus tersesat.

Dengan mengikuti jalan setapak itu, Nami merasa kalau mencari artefak ini adalah hal yang mudah. Ia dapat mendengar suara air terjun, itu menandakan kalau dirinya sudah dekat dengan tempat artefak itu berada. Sesampainya di sana, Nami hanya melihat tanah yang luas dengan pohon-pohon yang mengitarinya. Di tengah tanah itu terdapat aliran sungai dari air terjun.

"Di mana letak artefak itu?" kata Nami pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai menyusuri pinggiran sungai.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju air terjun itu. Di balik air terjun, ia melihat bayangan seperti pintu gua. Air yang terjatuh dari atas tidak begitu deras, hal itu memudahkannya untuk memasuki gua itu. Gua itu terlihat tidak terlalu dalam, cahaya dari luar mampu menerangi sebagian tempat di dalamnya. Di tengah gua itu, Nami melihat sebuah benda yang memantulkan cahaya dari luar.

"Itu artefaknya!" seru Nami begitu melihat sebuah patung emas berbentuk monyet kecil yang sedang memikul kapal di pundaknya. Ia berjalan mendekati patung itu dengan perlahan. Ia berhenti seketika karena mendengar geraman dari belakang patung itu.

"Grrr..."

"Ti-tidak mungkin...," tubuh Nami bergetar melihat sebuah bayangan besar tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan di belakang patung itu.

Bayangan itu berdiri dengan membungkuk, ukurannya tiga kali lipat dari badan Nami. Matanya yang berwarna putih bersinar di dalam kegelapan. Makhluk besar itu berjalan mendekati Nami yang masih ketakutan melihatnya. Langkah kakinya menimbulkan dentuman dan getaran di seluruh gua. Wajah makhluk itu terkena cahaya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Itu adalah seekor gorila besar yang di sebut 'hewan buas' oleh para pemburu artefak. Bulu hitam menyelimuti tangan dan kakinya. Kepalanya terlihat begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Dua buah taring yang menghadap ke atas muncul dari bawah mulutnya. Tatapan matanya melihat tajam ke arah Nami.

"RAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Gorila itu mengaum di dalam gua. Aumannya membuat dinding gua itu bergetar.

Nami menutup kedua telinganya dan menutup matanya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak, kakinya gemetaran karena melihat ukuran gorila itu yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Tidak mungkin dia mampu melawan makhluk sebesar itu di gua yang sempit seperti ini. Gorila itu berhenti mengaum, Nami membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah tangan besar mengayun padanya.

"KYAA!" Nami mengerang kesakitan begitu tangan besar itu menghantam tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut oleh bra. Tidak sempat bertahan, tubuh Nami terpental keluar gua dan tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sekitaran dada dan perutnya. Tidak hanya itu, punggungnya juga terasa perih setelah mendarat di air. Ia berenang menjauhi gua dan air terjun itu dan mengeluarkan Clima Tact-nya. Di pinggiran sungai, Nami menunggu gorila itu keluar dari gua.

"Kukira ini akan mudah," kata Nami, "tidak kusangka, hewan buas yang dikatakan orang-orang di Logue Town adalah gorila ini."

Nami mendengar suara dentuman dari dalam gua, "Ini dia."

Gorila itu melompat keluar dari dalam gua menuju air. Ia mendarat di sungai dan membuat cipratan air yang besar. Tubuh gorila itu hampir terendam seluruhnya di dalam air, hanya bagian pundak dan kepalanya saja yang terlihat di permukaan. Ia berjalan menuju ke pinggiran sungai. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terlihat.

"A-apa-apaan itu?" wajah Nami memerah saat ia melihat penis gorila itu sudah mengacung tegak di depannya.

Penis sepanjang 40 cm dan memiliki ujung sebesar kepala bayi itu berdiri tegak ke arah Nami. Ia yang melihat dengan ngeri bentuk dan panjang dari penis itu.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan!?" teriak Nami pada gorila itu, "aku tahu kalau pakaianku memang terlalu terbuka, tapi setidaknya kau harus bisa mengendalikan nafsumu!"

"RRAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Gorila itu menerjang Nami. Tangannya terbuka lebar, ia bagaikan ingin memeluk Nami. Dengan cepat, wanita berambut jingga itu melompat ke samping agar terhindar dari terjangan gorila yang sedang terangsang. Gorila itu jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat hal itu, Nami merasa mendapatkan kesempatan menyerang. Ia mengeluarkan awan putih dari ujung Clima Tact-nya dan mengarahkannya ke atas tubuh gorila itu. Gorila yang sadar dengan gerakan Nami, segera menggulingkan badannya dan berusaha menghilangkan awan itu dengan tangannya.

"AARRGHH!"

Gorila itu sekali lagi menerjang ke arah Nami. Kali ini, Nami tidak dapat menghindari gorila itu. Hewan itu menangkap Nami dan mengangkatnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan ak— AAAHH!"

Nami menjerit kesakitan ketika gorila itu mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. Tubuh Nami terasa ingin remuk di tangan gorila itu. Erangan kesakitannya membuat gorila itu mencengkramnya semakin kuat. Kaki Nami berusaha menendang-nendang tangan gorila itu. Di tengah nafasnya yang mulai sesak, Nami yang putus asa mendapat ide. Ia menggigit tangan gorila itu skuat tenaga.

"GUAAAAHH!" Gorila itu menjerit kesakitan dan melepaskan Nami.

"Agh!"

Nami yang terjatuh ke tanah kini mulai merangkak menjauhi gorila itu. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit akibat cengkraman tangan gorila itu. Ia berusaha menjangkau Clima Tact-nya yang terlempar tadi. Namun, gorila itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Nami. Ia mendapatkan salah satu kaki gadis itu.

"Kuh! Keras kepala sekali..."

Nami menendang-nendang tangan gorila itu. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan celana panjangnya. Beruntung gorila itu tidak memegang kakinya dengan kencang, kakinya bisa keluar dari celana panjangnya dengan mudah.

"UHU! UHU! UHU! UHU!" Gorila itu memukul-mukul dadanya karena melihat Nami yang kini hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam saja. Penisnya bergerak-gerak karena ia sudah sangat terangsang sekarang.

"Sialan, makhluk ini benar-benar mesum!" kata Nami sambil berlari ke arah Clima Tact-nya yang tergeletak di tanah. "Baiklah makhluk mesum, sebaiknya kau mengontrol nafsumu di depan seorang wanita. Rasakan ini!"

Nami menggunakan sisa-sisa awan yang masih berada di atas kepala gorila dan merubah warna menjadi hitam. Ia melemparkan gelembung-gelembung kecil yang berisi aliran listrik ke awan itu. Saat gelembung itu menyentuh awan, petir besar langsung menyambar seluruh tubuh gorila itu.

"GAAAARRRHHH!" Gorila itu mengaum kesakitan karena sengatan listrik yang sangat kuat itu. Ia tidak dapat bergerak, seakan-akan listrik itu menusuk seluruh tulangnya.

Sengatan listrik itu akhirnya berhenti. Gorila itu masih berdiri tegap, namun tidak bergerak. Matanya yang putih kini menghadap kosong ke arah langit, mulutnya menganga dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau terlalu mesum di depanku," Nami membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah gua. "Sekarang, aku tinggal mengambil artefaknya~"

Baru berjalan sebentar, Nami dikagetkan oleh suara erangan dari gorila itu.

"Eh? Apa?"

Penis gorila itu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Nami melihat itu dengan heran. Setelah beberapa kali bergerak, penis itu akhirnya mengacung tegak ke arahnya sambil menyemburkan sperma dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Haaah!? Apa-apaan itu?" Nami menghindari semburan sperma itu dengan melompat ke dalam sungai.

Sperma itu menggenangi pinggiran sungai tempat Nami berdiri tadi. Setelah mengeluarkan banyak sperma, gorila yang tidak sadarkan diri itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Bahkan saat dia pingsan dia masih bisa mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak itu. Dia lebih mesum dari yang kukira."

Nami berenang ke arah mulut gua itu dan memasukinya.

"Hihihihi... Aku akan kaya dengan ini." Nami mengangkat artefak itu dan membawanya keluar gua.

Hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu gua, Nami mendengar suara erangan wanita dari dalam gua. Ia berhenti dan melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Dengan diterangi cahaya dari artefak itu, Nami melihat tiga orang wanita yang sedang terkapar di tempat terdalam di gua itu.

"A... Ah... Ini... Tidak mungkin..."

Nami kehabisan kata-kata melihat kondisi ketiga wanita itu. Tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh sperma. Perut mereka terlihat besar seperti orang yang sedang hamil. Pandangan mereka terlihat kosong. Dari dalam vagina mereka, terlihat sperma menyembur keluar.

"Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa?" Nami mendekati salah satu wanita itu.

"Ja... ngan... sentuh... itu..." lirih wanita itu dengan pelan.

"Jangan bicara dulu, aku akan mencari bantuan,"

"Tidak!" wanita itu memegang tangan Nami, "kau... tidak mengerti..."

"Tidak mengerti? Apa yang maksudnya?"

"Artefak itu..." wanita itu tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, bertahanlah!" Nami menggoyangkan tubuh wanita itu. "Aku harus mencari bantuan."

Nami berjalan keluar gua. Ia masih bisa melihat tubuh gorila yang tidak sadarkan diri itu di pinggiran sungai. Penis gorila itu kini sudah terlihat lemas dan mengecil. Mulutnya menganga dan mengeluarkan asap. Sengatan listrik itu sangat kuat sehingga mampu membuat gorila besar itu tidak sadarkan diri. Ia memutari gorila itu dan berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang ia lalu tadi.

Baru beberapa langkah melewati jalan itu, Nami merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemah, tubuhnya terasa sangat panas walaupun sekarang ia hanya memakai bikini yang tidak mampu menutupi seluruh payudara besarnya. Wajahnya kini memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia juga merasa ada yang aneh di payudara.

"Haaahhh... Ahhhhh... Tubuhku... Haahhh... Haahh..."

Payudaranya terasa begitu sensitif. Gerakan kecil darinya membuat bra yang menahan payudaranya terasa tidak nyaman namun ia merasakan kenikmatan. Putingnya terlihat mengacuk tegak dari balik bra hijaunya. Celana dalamnya terlihat semakin basah, sama seperti putingnya, klitoris Nami terlihat mengacung dari baliknya.

Gesekan halus di kedua area sensitifnya membuatnya semakin terangsang. Ia menjatuhkan artefak yang dipegangnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon.

"Aaahhh... Apa ini... Aaahhh.. Putingku... Klitorisku... Rasanya sensitif sekali... Nhaahhhnnn..." Nami mengalami orgasme kecil.

Payudaranya kini terasa sangat sensitif karena orgasme barusan. Putingnya yang sudah mengeras seperti batu itu menekan bra-nya. Nami merasakan perasaan yang aneh menjalar di payudaranya. Seperti banyak sekali tangan yang sedang memerahnya, berusaha mengeluarkan air susunya. Ia kini melihat area di sekitar putingnya kini sudah mulai basah.

"Aaahnnn... Tidak mungkin... Air susu... Ahhhnnnnn... Ini air susu... Haaahhnnn..." desah Nami yang melihat air susunya mulai membasahi bra-nya.

Tangannya yang gemetaran kini berusaha menyentuh payudaranya.

"Hyahnn~" Nami mendesah keenakan begitu tangannya menyentuh sedikit bagian di payudaranya. "Aaahhhnnn... Sensitif sekali... Haaahhnn..."

Sentuhan tangannya tadi membuat air susunya mengalir lebih cepat. Bahkan, cipratan kecil mulai menembus bra-nya.

"Ahhhhnn... Bahkan sentuhan kecil... Aaahhh... Membuat air susuku... Aahhyaaahhh..."

Air susunya mulai bercipratan tak beraturan. Nami yang tidak mampu menahan itu kini berusaha melepas bra-nya. Ia merasa kalau gesekkan bra itulah yang membuat air susunya terus mengalir keluar. Ia melepaskan tali di lehernya yang menjadi penopang payudaranya itu.

"Hyyaaaaahhhhhnnnnnnn!" Nami mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat erotis. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti mengira kalau dia adalah seorang pelacur yang sedang mencari kenikmatan.

Bersamaan dengan desahannya itu, bra yang menutupi puting dan payudaranya terlepas. Air susu yang ia kira akan berhenti mengalir, malah menyembur dengan dahsyat. Semburannya sangat jauh, seperti air susu itu sudah terkumpul dan tertahan sangat lama di payudaranya dan tidak sabaran ingin keluar.

"Aaaahahhhaahhnnn... Banyak sekali... Haaaahhhnnn... Air susuku banyak sekali... Aaahhhhhhhnnnn..."

Tidak hanya payudaranya yang menyemburkan cairan, vaginanya juga menyemburkan cairan dari balik kain celana dalamnya. Semburan cairan vaginanya tidak kalah jauh dengan air susunya. Kedua cairan itu bercampur jadi satu membasahi area di depan tubuh wanita yang sedang sangat terangsang itu.

"Aaaahhhhhnnn... Bahkan tiupan angin saja membuat payudaraku... Hyaaahhhh... Terasa sangat sensitif... Hyaaaahhhh..."

Nami yang sedang keenakan, membiarkan payudara dan vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan terus menerus. Kedua cairan itu seakan tidak mau berhenti, bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan habis. Malahan semburan itu terlihat makin kuat dan semakin jauh. Ia terus mendesah mengeluarkan ceracau yang tidak jelas. Pikirannya kacau karena kenikmatan ini.

"Aaahhhnnnn... Tidak mau habis... Air susuku... Aaahhhhhnnnn... Tidak habis... Haahhhnnnnn..."

Nami merasa dirinya sudah gila karena siksaan yang sangat nikmat ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir keluar begitupun dengan lidahnya yang juga terjulur keluar. Air liur yang menetes menandakan ia sudah tidak sadar dengan penampilannya yang sangat memalukan. Duduk mengangkang dengan payudara dan vagina yang menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya tanpa henti.

"Ahhhhnnnn... Oooohh... Cukup... Hentikan... Ooggohhh... Aaaggghagghhh..."

Nami berusaha menjangkau celana dalamnya yang masih menutupi vaginanya. Ia menarik celana dalam itu hingga sobek dan terlepas. Cairan dari dalam vaginanya kini menyembur dengan leluasa tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

"HYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNN!"

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia mengalami orgasme tanpa berhenti. Tanpa bisa menahan air susu dan cairan cintanya yang terus menyembur keluar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Cuukuuuppp... Ahhhhnn... Hentikann... Aaahhhhnnnnnnn..."

Tangannya berusaha menghentikan cairan dari payudara dan vaginanya. Namun hal itu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Setiap sentuhan di tubuhnya seolah-olah menjadi penambah rangsangan yang membuat cairan itu keluar lebih banyak. Bahkan setiap kali angin bertiup pelan mampu membuatnya terangsang.

"Oooooggghhh... Haaaahhhhnn... Aaaahhhhh..."

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda cairan yang menyembur itu akan berhenti. Jalan setapak di sekitar Nami kini mulai tergenang oleh campuran air susu dan air dari vaginanya. Suara Nami mulai terdengar sangat lemah, bahkan ia seperti kehabisan suara karena harus mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan. Tubuhnya juga semakin melemah, ia kini tidur terlentang sambil terus mengeluarkan cairannya.

Air susu yang menyembur ke atas itu jatuh menghujani tubuh Nami. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan cairan vaginanya mengalir ke tanah, menggenangi wanita yang sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya itu. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, pikirannya seperti kosong dan pasrah menerima keadaan memalukannya sekarang.

"Ahh... Aaa... Ughhh... Aahhh... Hahh..."

Mata Nami mulai melemah. Tubuhnya mengejang kecil. Dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar, Nami mengeluarkan desahan terakhirnya sebelum ia pingsan. Masih tidak ada tanda cairan itu akan berhenti. Kakinya menggeliat kecil, bagian pinggulnya yang ramping juga mengejang setiap kali cairan itu menyembur lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Sebelum ia pingsan, ia berpikir apakah dia akan berakhir dengan memalukan seperti ini di pulau yang jarang ada orang mendatanginya. Apakah ia akan terus menyemburkan cairan dengan posisi tubuh yang sangat hina ini selamanya?


	3. Tragedi Pemerkosaan Nami (Part 1)

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur rape, BDSM, bestialty, ryona dan hal ekstrem lainnya! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

 **Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime One Piece dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

 **3\. Tragedi Pemerkosaan Nami (Part 1)**

"Kalian menyebar dan cari tempat persembunyian di sekitar semak itu," perintah Kalifa pada anak buah Alvida yang dari tadi mengikutinya sambil menunjuk ke arah semak belukar di pepohonan tepi sungai, "Aku dan Alvida akan bersembunyi di sini."

Keduapuluh pria itu menyebar di sekitar sungai, mereka bersembunyi di balik semak belukar, persis seperti perintah Kalifa.

"Kerja salah satu anak buahmu bagus sekali, Alvida." Kalifa berkata pada Alvida.

"Geldo memang hebat. Dia penghasut terbaik yang kumiliki. Setelah ini kurasa aku akan mempromosikannya." Alvida tersenyum kecil. "Sesuai janji, setengah dari artefak itu milikku."

"Tidak perlu serius begitu, aku wanita yang selalu menepati janji."

Senyuman terukir di wajah kedua wanita itu. Mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Alvida sama sekali tidak meragukan kata-kata Kalifa, dia hanya ingin melihat seberapa serius wanita pirang itu untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Lagi pula, hal ini menguntungkannya dan anak buahnya. Hasil dari artefak itu tidak perlu ia berikan pada Buggy yang menjadi pemimpinnya sekarang.

"Oh, lihatlah. Itu dia," Kalifa menunjuk ke arah sungai di mana tubuh Nami yang sedang menghantam air dengan keras, "Sepertinya hewan buas di sana memberi pelajaran yang bagus pada pelacur itu."

Semua anak buah Alvida melihat ke arah Nami yang sedang kesusahan berenang keluar dari sungai.

"Sialan, dia berubah sangat drastis selama hampir dua tahun ini!"

"Lihat payudara itu! Itu tidak mungkin asli!"

"Ohhh... Aku ingin sekali menikmati tubuhnya..."

"Beruntung sekali Geldo bisa meraba-raba tubuhnya."

Bisikkan mesum tentang tubuh Nami mulai keluar dari mulut anak buah Alvida. Mereka terkejut melihat perubahan bentuk tubuh Nami yang sekarang. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak ereksi sekarang. Semua penis pria itu berdiri tegak dari balik celananya.

"Cih, selera kalian benar-benar payah. Apa kalian tidak melihat ada wanita yang lebih cantik berdiri di sini?" Alvida menggoda anak buahnya.

"Maaf, kapten. Tubuhmu tidak pantas untuk orang lemah seperti kami,"

Semua anak buah Alvida yang mendengar hal itu tertawa kecil, tidak terkecuali Alvida dan Kalifa.

"Kau benar, pelacur itu lebih cocok dengan kalian."

Pandangan mereka kembali beralih pada Nami yang bersusah payah menghadapi gorila besar itu. Semua laki-laki di sana terkesima melihat kemolekan tubuh Nami yang terbalut bra melawan seekor gorila yang besarnya tiga kali tubuh wanita itu.

"Dia bisa bergerak bebas dengan dada sebesar buah melon itu."

"Luar biasa..."

Semakin banyak komentar mesum yang dilontarkan oleh anak buah Alvida. Kalau saja Nami mendengar hal itu, ia pasti akan memungut uang pada setiap orang yang mengucapkannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Nami berhasil mengalahkan gorila itu dan masuk ke dalam gua.

"Bagus, dia sudah mengalahkannya. Apa kita harus menyerangnya sekarang?" tanya salah seorang anak buah Alvida.

"Tidak," Kalifa memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, "Kita tunggu sampai dia keluar dari dalam sana."

Mereka semua menunggu Sang Navigator Topi Jerami yang masih berada di dalam gua. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat wanita berambut jingga itu keluar dari sana. Kedua puluh lelaki dan dua wanita itu menunggu Nami melewati mereka di balik pohon dan semak-semak yang mengapit jalan setapak. Mereka menunggu isyarat dari Kalifa.

"Hei, dia berhenti." Bisik salah seorang laki-laki dari balik semak-semak.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lihat! Lihat! Dia akan masturbasi di sini!"

Para lelaki itu melihat Nami yang bersandar di bawah pohon. Dengan posisi tubuh Nami yang menggoda, membuat penis mereka mengacung semakin tegak dari balik celananya.

"Sialan, apa yang terjadi dengan pelacur ini?"

"Apa dia sudah sangat terangsang sampai harus masturbasi di sini?"

"Aku bisa melihat putingnya sudah mengeras dari balik bra-nya, ba-bahhkan klitorisnya juga terlihat dari celana dalamnya!"

"Dia sudah sangat terangsang! Kapten, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Alvida melirik ke arah Kalifa dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Artefak itu membawa kutukan," kata Kalifa, "Siapapun yang menyentuhnya pertama kali pada hari itu, maka dialah yang akan membawa kutukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kutukannya akan berpindah pada orang yang menyentuh artefak pertama kali pada hari itu dan dalam waktu 24 jam kutukan itu akan diam di dalam dirinya.

"Lalu, apakah dia akan seperti ini selama 24 jam?" tanya Alvida.

"Ya, dia akan seperti ini selama 24 jam, merasakan rangsangan seksual seribu kali lipat selama 24 jam. Dia pasti jadi gila setelah ini."

"Se-seribu kali lipat?" Alvida melihat ke arah Nami yang kini mengeluarkan suara erangan erotis dan menyemburkan air susu serta cairan vaginanya. "Setelah 24 jam, apakah kutukan ini akan menghilang?"

"Kutukan itu tidak menghilang, hanya berhenti saja. Kutukan itu selamanya akan berada di tubuhnya dan muncul tiap kali ia terangsang. Sedikit sentuhan—tidak, tiupan angin kecil saja akan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sensitif seperti klitoris. Bahkan rasa sakit pun bisa berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan baginya, dia akan menjadi pelacur masokis yang hebat!" Kalifa tertawa lepas setelah menjelaskan keadaan Nami pada Alvida.

"Jadi, kau sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi?" tanya Alvida.

"Tentu saja, kita tidak perlu susah payah melawan makhluk itu dan menanggung kutukan artefaknya. Semuanya senang tanpa harus mengeluarkan keringat."

"Ini pekerjaan termudah dan termahal yang pernah kulakukan." Alvida mengulurkan tangannya, "Akan kutunggu bisnis kita yang lain."

Kalifa menyambut jabat tangan Alvida sambil tersenyum puas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nami yang sedang dilanda badai orgasme akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang masih mengeluarkan cairan dari tempat-tempat sensitif di tubuhnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau air susu dan cairan vaginanya akan berhenti, bahkan saat ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kalifa berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia mendekati artefak yang dijatuhkan Nami dan mengambilnya.

"Pekerjaan kita selesai di sini. Aku akan menghubungi pembeliku dan melakukan transaksi di Logue Town." Kata wanita berambut pirang itu, "Kau bisa menemaniku, Alvida. Pembayaranmu kita lakukan di sana."

"Baiklah." balas Alvida.

Semua orang yang bersembunyi kini keluar dari tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kapten, bagaimana dengan bayaran kami?" kata salah seorang anak buah Alvida yang kebingungan.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengaturnya untuk kalian." Jawab Alvida santai, "Aku akan ke Logue Town bersama Nona Kalifa."

"Hanya berdua saja?" tanya pria yang lain.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sampai kalian kembali?"

Kalifa ikut ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia menunjuk ke arah Nami yang tubuhnya kini bagaikan pancuran air yang terus mengeluarkan cairan, "Kalian bisa bermain dengannya."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kita bisa melakukan apa saja pada tubuhnya!"

"Ini bukan mimpi! Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati tubuh Nami si Kucing Pencuri!"

Dua puluh lelaki itu bersorak gembira saat Kalifa mempersilahkan mereka menikmati tubuh Nami. Alvida dan Kalifa pergi meninggalkan mereka. Begitu kedua wanita itu hilang dari pandangan, semua lelaki itu membuka pakaian mereka. Terlihat penis mereka kini sudah mengacung tegak melihat Nami yang tidak sadarkan diri sambil menyemburkan cairan dari payudara dan vaginanya.

"Oghhh... Aku tidak percaya ini, selama ini aku menggunakan poster buronannya untuk memuaskan nafsuku, sekarang aku benar-benar bisa menikmati tubuhnya secara langsung." Kata seorang pria sambil mengocok penisnya.

"Benar... Ohhh... Poster buronannya adalah satu-satunya hiburanku di laut."

"Lihat bongkahan dada itu, mereka semakin besar saja."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Di tengah kebingungan mereka, salah seorang pria mendekati tubuh Nami dan memeriksa vaginanya.

Pria itu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Nami yang masih mengeluarkan cairan itu, "Hei, teman-teman! Lihat ini! Dia masih perawan!"

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Dengan tubuh seperti itu, dia masih perawan?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini"

"Kukira dia sudah menjual tubuhnya ke banyak orang."

"Aku ingin mengambil perawannya!"

"Tidak! Sudah pasti aku karena aku yang paling tua!"

"Aku belum pernah menyentuh wanita sama sekali, seharusnya aku!"

Semua pria itu berdebat mengenai siapa yang akan mengambil keperawanan Nami. Debat itu seakan tak berujung sampai akhirnya pria yang sedang memeriksa vagina Nami kini menarik jarinya keluar.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke gorila itu dan membiarkannya mengambil perawan pelacur ini?" Pria itu menghela nafas, "Debat ini tidak akan berakhir, aku bisa menjaminnya. Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari godaan tubuh wanita ini, apalagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang.

"Jadi, daripada kita bertengkar satu sama lain, kita biarkan saja gorila itu yang menikmati tubuhnya pertama kali. Lagipula, dia yang bekerja keras melawannya, anggap saja ini hadiah untuknya."

"Agak berat untuk menyetujuinya, tapi itu satu-satunya jalan keluar."

Pria yang lain mengangguk.

"Kita bisa memuaskan diri kita sambil melihatnya 'bermain' dengan gorila itu."

"Benar, anggap saja ini balas dendam kita untuk harta yang dia curi dulu!"

Semua pria itu bersorak kegirangan. Kemudian, salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tubuh Nami yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan posisi yang sangat memalukan. Tangan yang mengangkat tubuhnya berada di bawah lututnya dan punggung mulus Nami kini bersandar di tubuh pria itu. Pria itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kaki Nami dan memamerkan vaginanya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan. Pose Nami yang menggoda itu membuat semua pria dapat melihat vaginanya yang bersih tanpa sehelai rambut sedikit pun dengan jelas.

Bibir vagina yang masih berwarna merah muda segar itu tersaji di hadapan mereka. Cairan yang menyembur keluar semakin menambah keerotisan tubuh Nami yang dalam posisi memalukan itu. Beberapa dari pria itu mulai mengocok penis mereka. Semua pria itu berjalan perlahan mengikuti Nami yang sedang diangkat ke arah gorila itu.

Tidak hanya vaginanya, kini payudara besar Nami juga jadi perhatian semua pria itu. Bongkahan dada yang mengacung tegak yang sedang menyemburkan air susu itu menjadi objek candaan mesum oleh pria-pria itu.

"Lihat payudara itu, dia bagaikan seekor sapi yang siap diperah dengan ukuran sebesar itu!"

"Kalau aku punya sapi seperti dia, aku tidak akan pernah kehabisan susu!"

"Hahahaha! Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia makan sampai bisa sebesar itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sperma hahahaha!"

"Atau mungkin dia meminum air susunya sendiri! Hahahaha!"

Semua pria itu tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan rasa air susunya."

Salah satu pria itu mendekati Nami. Ia meraba-raba salah satu payudaranya.

"Uogh! Benar-benar lembut! Seperti bantal!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tunggu, biar kuperah susunya. Lagipula, dia kan sapi perah hahahaha."

Pria itu memerah payudara Nami pelan-pelan. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat, ia menambah kekuatan di tangannya dan dengan satu perahan keras, air susu Nami menyemprot keluar dua kali lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Whoa! Lihat ini! Ini seperti air mancur! Sayang sekali kalau dibuang."

Pria itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke puting Nami yang berwarna merah muda itu dan meminum air susunya.

"Gluk... Gluk... Gluk... Ahh... Ini enak sekali! Kalian harus mencobanya!"

Beberapa pria itu bergiliran memerah susu dari kedua payudara Nami dan meminumnya sedangkan yang lainnya terus memainkan penis mereka. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di payudaranya, Nami mengerang pelan dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Uuuhh..."

"He-hei! Dia bangun!"

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Nami dengan terkejut ketika melihat banyak pria telah mengerumuninya.

"Kami hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat."

Nami melihat ke arah payudaranya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Aahhnn... Apa-apaan... Ahhhnn... Ini?"

"Kami kehausan dan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan air susumu hahahaha." Kata seorang pria setelah puas meminum air susu Nami.

"Aahhhhnnn... Turunkan aku... Aaahhh... Sekarang... Haaahh..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menurunkanmu di tempat yang tepat untukmu."

Pria itu menyuruh teman-temannya untuk berhenti menghisap payudara Nami dan memberi isyarat untuk memberinya jalan. Ia membawa gadis itu ke arah gorila yang sudah sadarkan diri dan sedang duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih di pinggir sungai.

"Hei, gorila besar! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" kata pria yang menggendong Nami.

"UGGOOHH!"

Gorila itu melompat-lompat kegirangan karena melihat lawannya yang tadi mengalahakan dirinya. Penisnya kini mengacung tegak, memamerkan ujungnya yang sebesar kepala bayi itu.

"Tenang, tenang. Aku tahu kau tidak sabar menikmati tubuhnya." Pria yang menggendong Nami kini mendekati gorila itu, "Sekarang tidurlah, biar aku yang bekerja."

Gorila itu menuruti kata-katanya. Ia tidur terlentang, penis besarnya mengacung tegak ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Nami memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria yang menggendongnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, dasar wanita jalang! Hei, bantu aku menenangkan pelacur ini."

Salah seorang pria mendekati temannya itu. Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah perut Nami.

"UGH!"

Seketika saja Nami terdiam karena pukulan telak di perutnya. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan tangannya terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya.

"Haahhh.. Kumohon turunkan aku..."

Pria yang menggendong Nami tidak menghiraukan kata-kata gadis itu. Ia menaiki tubuh gorila yang berbaring itu dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Di atas tubuh gorila itu, ia mengangkat tubuh Nami tepat di atas kepala penis milik gorila yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Lihatlah! Wanita ini adalah pencuri yang mengambil harta kita dulu, kini dia akan membayar semua hutang-hutangnya pada kita dengan tubuhnya!"

"Yaa!"

"Biarkan dia merasakannya!"

"Cepat masukkan penis itu ke vaginanya!"

Terdengar suara ribut daripara pria itu. Nami yang mendengar hal itu merasa sangat ketakutan, dia tidak menyangka harta yang dicurinya dulu akan ia bayar dengan cara seperti ini. Tangisan Nami sudah tak tertahankan lagi, air matanya mengalir dan memohon kepada pria yang menggendongnya untuk menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Kumohon... Haahh... Aku akan membayarnya.. Haahh..."

"Tenang saja, tubuhmu saja sudah cukup untuk melunasi harta yang kau curi." Bisik pria itu di telinga Nami.

"Aku masih perawan... Aaahh... Tolong... Hentikan..." Isak tangis Nami rupanya tidak membuat pria itu merasa kasihan.

"Aku tahu kau masih perawan. Tapi kusarankan jika kau ingin menjadi pelacur yang hebat, kau harus berlatih dulu. Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi melihat keadaanmu sekarang dan sifatmu yang memang seperti pelacur murahan itu, kurasa kau akan menikmatinya."

Pria itu menurunkan tubuh Nami dengan perlahan. Bibir vagina Nami yang menyemburkan cairan itu kini bersentuhan dengan ujung penis milik gorila itu. Besar ujungnya yang seperti kepala bayi saja sudah membuat Nami gemetaran. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika penis sepanjang 40 cm itu memasukki vaginanya yang masih sangat sempit itu.

"Tidak, kumohon... Hentikan... Haahh... Hahhh... Tidak... Jangan..."

Pria itu mendorong tubuh Nami ke bawah dengan tiba-tiba.

"TIDAAA— A... A...AH...AKH..."

Setengah dari penis itu sudah memasuki vagina Nami dan merobek selaput daranya dalam sekali dorongan. Darah perlahan mengalir dari sela-sela vaginanya hingga ke penis gorila itu. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras karena rasa sakit di vaginanya. Mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan isakan tangis yang tertahan. Air susunya menyembur ke segala arah, begitu juga dengan cairan vaginanya yang seakan tidak mau kalah.

Sorakan para pria yang melihat Nami kesakitan mengiringi suara memohon dan tangisan gadis itu. Pria yang memegang Nami kini mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. Rasa perih tidak tertahankan muncul saat batang penis besar itu menggesek dinding vaginanya. Nami menangis sejadi-jadinya akibat hal itu.

"AAAHHHNN! HAAAAHHNNN!"

Teriakan Nami bagaikan nyanyian indah yang merangsang para pria itu. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengocok penisnya masing-masing. Kata-kata mesum pun mereka lontarkan ke arah Nami yang sedang dipaksa menikmati penis besar itu. Pria yang mengangkat tubuh Nami kini mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun secara perlahan.

"TIDAAAAKK! HAAAHHNN! HENTIKAAAN!"

Tangisan Nami tidak dihiraukan oleh pria itu. Ia terus menurunkan tubuh gadis itu hingga vaginanya benar-benar menelan hampir seluruh penis besar milik gorila yang sedang mengerang keenakkan.

"GAAAHH! AAAHHHKK! SAKIT! HENTIKAAAN! AAAHHHKK!"

"Hahahahaha! Tenang saja, kau sebentar lagi pasti menikmatinya, aku jamin itu!"

"TIDAAAKK! AAKKHH! TIDAAAKKK! KUMOHON KELUARKAN! AAAHHHHHNNNN!"

Orgasme demi orgasme terus menyerang tubuh Nami yang sudah sangat sensitif. Entah sudah berapa kali ia orgasme sejak penis itu bersarang di dalam vaginanya. Tiap kali penis itu menggesek dinding vaginanya, orgasme selalu datang menerjangnya dan diikuti dengan orgasme yang lainnya.

"Haaahhh... Aahhhh... Haahhnn..."

Sudah lima menit sejak pria itu memainkan tubuh Nami di atas penis gorila itu. Vaginanya kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bentuk dan ukuran penis yang sudah mengambil keperawanannya dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Erangan protes yang dikeluarkan Nami kini berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan. Rasa sakit di vaginanya berganti menjadi sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Aahhhnn... Ahhhhnnn... Haaannn..."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Cepat atau lambat kau pasti menikmatinya." Kata priaitu tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, "Sekarang, kau harus memuaskan penisku dengan lubangmu yang satu lagi."

"Ahhhhnnn.. Tidaaakk.. Jangan di sana... Haahhhnnn..."

Pria itu menghentikan gerakannya pada tubuh Nami dan mengarahkan penisnya ke arah lubang pantat gadis itu. Ujung penis itu menyentuh bagian luar anus Nami. Gadis montok itu terus mengerang dan memohon agar pria itu tidak memasukkan penisnya.

"Sayang kan kalau lubang yang satu ini tidak dipakai sekalian? Rasakan ini!"

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, penis pria itu memasuki lubang pantat Nami yang masih sangat sempit. Nami berteriak kesakitan, tangannya mencengkeram lengan pria itu untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Pria itu mulai menggerakkan tubuh Nami yang kedua lubang di area selangkangannya dimasukkin oleh dua penis.

Penis milik gorila itu membuat vagina Nami terasa penuh. Terlihat di perut Nami gundukkan yang sangat besar akibat penis itu. Setiap pria itu mengangkat tubuh Nami, perutnya terlihat mengecil karena keluarnya penis gorila itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, perut gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat membesar lagi ketika penis itu terdorong masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"Hentikaaann... Haahhhnnn... Aku... Tidak kuat lagi... Ahhhhnnn..."

Tubuh Nami mulai lemas. Tidak ada anggota tubuhnya yang mampu ia gerakkan. Tangannya juga sudah terkulai lemah dan menggantung di samping tubuhnya yang sedang digerayangi oleh gorila dan seorang pria. Lidahnya menjulur keluar karena sensasi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di dalam vagina dan anusnya. Matanya yang dari tadi mengeluarkan air mata kini menunjukkan mata yang penuh dengan kepuasan dan kenikmatan.

Para lelaki yang mengelilingi tubuh gorila itu melihat Nami dengan penuh nafsu. Sambil terus melontarkan kata-kata mesum dan mengolok-olok Nami dengan sebutan "Si Kucing Pelacur", mereka terus mengocok penis mereka menikmati desahan dan erangan erotis milik gadis dengan dada yang sangat besar itu.

"Lihatlah itu! Dia menikmati setiap sodokan penis di setiap lubang miliknya!"

"Dia benar-benar maniak seks! Lihatlah air susu dan cairan vaginanya! Itu tidak berhenti dari tadi!"

"Dia punya nafsu seks yang sangat kuat! Pantas saja jika dia lebih senang memakai bra kemanapun dia pergi! Hahahahaha!"

Ejekan demi ejekan terus mengarah pada Nami. Walaupun begitu, Sang Navigator tidak menghiraukan ucapan para pria itu karena ia lebih mementingkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari dua penis yang memasukki kedua lubang di selangkangannya. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menaiki tubuh gorila itu dan meraba-raba tubuh sensitif Nami.

Payudara Nami yang bergoyang-goyang tiap kali tubuhnya digerakkan, tidak lepas dari sentuhan pria yang berkumpul mengerumuninya. Dengan memainkan putingnya, salah satu pria itu mampu membuat Nami menyemburkan semakin banyak air susu. Ia tidak melewatkan kesempatannya, air susu itu langsung ia hisap dari putingnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, seorang pria lain mengikutinya dan mulai menyusu di payudara Nami bagaikan seorang bayi.

"Oohhh... Jangan minum... Ahhhhnn... Haahhhnn... Mmmhhmmm..."

"Kenapa? Air susumu sangat enak, kenapa kita harus menyia-nyiakannya."

"Hei biarkan aku mencobanya!"

"Ya aku juga!"

Para pria itu bergiliran meminum air susu Nami. Entah sudah berapa mulut yang sudah menghisap air susu dari putingnya yang mengeras sejak tadi karena rangsangan demi rangsangan yang dilakukan mereka. Desahan dan erangan Nami terus bersahut-sahutan. Lidah gadis itu menjulur keluar bersamaan dengan air liurnya karena kenikmatan dari dua penis yang berada di kedua lubangnya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat itu terlihat menunjukkan kalau ia sangat menikmati pemerkosaan ini. Walaupun berkali-kali ia menolak, ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Hweehhh... Ewwhhheehh... Hentikahhnn... Tidak kuat lagi..."

"Kau berisik sekali dari tadi, apa bibirmu kesepian? Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku." Kata pria yang menggendong Nami. Ia mencium bibir Nami sambil memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Sllurrppp... Mmmhhmm... Mmnncchh... Hmmppffhh..."

Keduanya saling beradu lidah, terlihat kalau pria itu yang mendominasi dalam hal itu. Nami hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan yang tertahan dan pasrah karena permainan lidah pria itu. Mata Nami juga terlihat terbalik ke atas akibat sensasi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tidak ada tubuh Nami yang tidak terjamah oleh para pria itu. Semua tangan memainkan dan meraba-raba tubuhnya, terutama di bagian yang sensitif seperti klitoris dan putingnya.

"Uggoohh! Goohh!"

"Apa ini? Kenapa?"

"Gorila ini tiba-tiba berteriak!"

"He-hei, jangan bilang kalau dia akan mengeluarkan spermanya!"

"Cepat turun dari tubuhnya, jangan sampai dia mengamuk pada kita!"

Para pria itu turun dari tubuh gorila yang sudah sangat terangsang itu. Hanya tersisa pria yang menggendong Nami di atas sana. Pria itu kini mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang pantat Nami dan terus menggerakkan tubuh Nami dengan naik turun. Setiap kali pria itu mempercepat gerakkannya, erangan dan desahan Nami ikut keluar dengan sangat menggoda.

"Aahhhhnnnn... Aaahhhh... Haahhh... Huuaahhnnn..."

"Guuohh! GUUOOOHH!"

Dengan satu dorongan ke bawah yang kuat, penis itu masuk semakin dalam ke vagina Nami, hingga menembus mulut rahimnya.

"AAKK... AAKH... AAHK..."

Rasa sakit seketika menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Nami ketika penis milik gorila itu masuk sangat dalam di liang kewanitaannya. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dari tadi perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh rasa sakit itu. Tubuhnya mengejang, mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya juga terbuka lebar karena gerakan kejutan yang dilakukan pria itu.

Namun, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Nami mengalami orgasme demi orgasme yang membuat tubuhnya berkelojotan tidak karuan. Cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya mengaliri penis besar gorila itu. Kutukan dari artefak yang ia pegang tadi, membuat rasa sakit yang ia derita berubah menjadi rangsangan kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

"OOOOHHHH! AAAHHHNNN! AKU KELUAAARRRHHH! AAAHHHHHHNNN! ENAK SEKALIIII! AAAHHHHNNN!" Ceracau Nami bersamaan dengan orgasmenya.

"Lihat! Dia menikmatinya!"

"Dia keenakan karena penis besar itu! Dia memang pelacur!"

"Gadis pelacur _nympho!_ Hahahahahaha!"

"UGGOOHHH!"

Erangan gorila itu mengalahkan suara tawa dari para anak buah Alvida. Semua pria itu mendadak terdiam. Gorila itu mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pria yang sedang menggendong Nami di selangkangannya. Pria itu terjatuh ke tanah dan meninggalkan Nami dengan penis yang masih menancap dalam di vaginanya.

"Hweeehhh... Fuheehh.. Hweehhh... Lepaskahhnn akuuu... Uuuhnn..."

"Apa-apaan gorila ini?"

"GUUOOHH!"

Gorila itu memegang kedua kaki Nami dan menggerakannya ke naik turun, sama seperti yang dilakukan pria itu.

"AAHHHNN! KYYAAHHHNN! JANGAN LAGI! CUKUP! AAAHHHNNN!"

Nami berteriak kesakitan karena tiap kali gorila itu menurunkan tubuhnya, penisnya selalu masuk sangat dalam sampai ke rahimnya. Namun, tiap kali rasa sakit itu muncul, dengan cepat tubuhnya merespon dan merubahnya menjadi suatu kenikmatan bagi tubuhnya. Ia tenggelam dalam lautan kenikmatan saat penis gorila itu menggesek dinding vaginanya.

Dengan desahannya, ia terus memohon agar gorila itu berhenti memperkosanya. Namun, di dalam pikirannya, ia tidak ingin gorila itu berhenti. Keperawanannya yang ia jaga sampai saat ini, harus hilang dengan cara diperkosa ramai-ramai. Bahkan, pemerkosanya adalah seekor hewan yang memiliki penis yang lebih besar dan panjang dari kedua tangannya.

"AAHHHHNN! AKU MENYERAH! HENTIKAAHHNN! AKU KELUAR! AKU KELUAR LAGIIIII! HHAAAHHHHNNN!"

Sudah tak terhitung jumlah orgasme Nami sampai sekarang. Otaknya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan seksual yang ia dapatkan karena kutukan artefak. Dua bongkah payudara yang besar, bergoyang-goyang sambil mengeluarkan air susu dengan jumlah yang banyak. Vagina yang baru saja kehilangan kesuciannya, kini tengah dihajar habis-habisan oleh penis seekor gorila. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, Nami terlihat seperti pelacur yang haus akan seks

"Hei, hei, hei... Gorila itu benar-benar menghancurkannya..."

"Entahlah, teman. Keduanya kelihatan sangat menikmati hal itu."

"Aku tidak tahu dengan kalian, tapi aku benar-benar terangsang dengan hal ini."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wanita yang menikmati penis seekor hewan."

Pria-pria itu terus mengocok penis mereka sambil melihat gorila itu menguasai tubuh Nami. Kata-kata mesum terus terlontar dari mulut mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menemukan pakaian Nami yang sempat terlepas. Celana dalam dan bra milik Nami kini menjadi objek pemuas nafsu mereka. Salah seorang pria melilitkan bra Nami di penisnya dan mengocok penis dengan itu. Seorang pria lain menciumi aroma celana dalam Nami.

"Hmmmm~ tidak kusangka kalau celana dalamnya seharum ini."

"Betapa beruntungnya bra ini bisa menutup payudara besar si pelacur sapi itu."

Gorila itu mempercepat gerakan tubuh Nami di penisnya. Hal itu membuat desahan dan erangan gadis yang tidak berdaya itu saling bersahutan. Ceracau kesakitan Nami mulai hilang, ia kini sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

"UGOH! GUOH! UGGOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Gorila itu menekan tubuh Nami ke bawah, membuat penisnya semakin menusuk ke tempat terdalam di vagina gadis itu, bahkan masuk ke dalam rahimnya dan menyentuh dinding di dalam rahimnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Nami.

"HYAAAAAHHHNN! TIDAAAAKK! AKU HANCUURRR! AAAHHHNN! VAGINAKU! VAGINAKU! TIDAAAKK! AAAHHHHHHHNNN!"

Tubuh Nami mengejang dengan hebat. Ia mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat. Kutukan artefak itu membuatnya tetap sadar dengan mengubah rasa sakitnya menjadi kenikmatan. Gorila itu menikmati ejakulasinya, ia terus menggeram dan mengeluarkan spermanya sebanyak mungkin ke dalam vagina Nami.

"GAAAHHH! AAHHHNN! SIAPAPUN HENTIKAN DIAAHHN! HAAHHHNN!"

Nami terus berteriak meminta pertolongan. Namun, semua orang di sekitarnya hanya melihat dan lebih fokus untuk menikmati penderitaannya. Cairan hangat milik gorila itu memenuhi rahimnya. Perutnya perlahan-lahan terlihat membesar karena sperma itu. Ia seperti sedang hamil, namun bukan bayi yang mengisi rahimnya, melainkan sperma.

"Lihat! Perutnya membesar!"

"Gorila itu benar-benar menghabisinya!"

"Ohhh! Ogghh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Sperma gorila itu terus menyembur keluar sampai-sampai rahim Nami tidak mampu menampungnya lagi. Akibatnya, cairan kental itu mengalir keluar melalui sela-sela bibir vagina Nami bersamaan dengan cairan cinta miliknya. Nami sudah tidak mampu berteriak lagi, kini ia hanya mengeluarkan isak tangis dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Fuhwehh... Huuwehh... Uuuhh... Huufuuhh..."

Tubuh gadis montok itu gemetaran, kaki dan tangannya tidak dapat ia gerakkan walaupun gorila itu sudah melepaskannya. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dengan air liur yang menetes di ujungnya. Air mata juga membanjiri wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena kenikmatan akibat di perkosa. Air susu dan cairan vaginanya tentu saja masih mengalir keluar, seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Nami yang benar-benar hancur akibat pemerkosaan ini.

"Guoohh~"

Gorila itu sudah selesai ejakulasi. Ia melepas tubuh Nami dari penisnya dan melemparkan gadis itu ke tanah.

"Kyah! Ugh..."

Nami mendarat dengan perutnya yang besar itu. Sperma yang tersimpan di rahimnya, kini mengalir keluar karena berat tubuhnya yang menekan perutnya. Gorila itu memberi isyarat tangan untuk memperkosa Nami pada para anak buah Alvida.

"Kau gila ya? Mana mungkin kami memainkan vaginanya yang sudah longgar karena penis besar bodohmu itu?" seru salah seorang pria.

"UGOOH!" gorila itu tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata pria itu dan meninggalkan mereka ke dalam gua.

"Bajingan kau!"

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan gadis ini?"

Salah seorang pria itu membalikkan tubuh Nami.

"Huhwehh.. Ku-kumohwon... Ahmpfuniw... Akwu... Fuhweh..." Dengan kondisi yang tidak karuan, Nami memohon kepada para pria itu agar tidak memperkosanya.

"Bangsat! Kau kira kau bisa memberi kami perintah!?" pria itu menginjak perut Nami yang berisikan sperma itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"GAAKKH!"

Sperma yang memenuhi rahim Nami kini menyembur keluar akibat injakan itu. Pria itu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Nami. Ia terus menginjak-injak perut Nami hingga Nami sendiri tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hanya erangan dan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Tiap kali kaki pria itu menyentuh perutnya, Nami mengalami orgasme kecil karena perubahan rasa sakit yang ia terima menjadi kenikmatan yang direspon oleh tubuhnya.

"OHKH!" Hentikakh! Akh!"

"Vaginamu sudah longgar! Kau sudah tidak berguna untuk kami!"

Dengan satu injakan terakhir, seluruh sperma yang mendiami rahim Nami sudah keluar semua. Sperma yang tercampur dengan segala cairan yang dikeluarkan Nami kini membasahi rumput di tempat ia terbaring lemah. Pria itu mengangkat kakinya dari Nami yang sudah mengecil dan kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Tenanglah teman, setidaknya kita masih bisa meraba-raba tubuhnya."

"Benar, kau lihat payudara itu? Tidak ada payudara sebesar itu di East Blue selain miliknya."

"Ini lebih baik daripada menyemprotkan spermamu ke poster buronannya setiap hari."

"Uuhhh... Teman-teman, kalian harus melihat ini.."

Salah seorang pria memeriksa vagina Nami dengan jarinya. Ia memasukkan dua jari ke dalam liang vagina Nami. Masih sadarkan diri, gadis itu menggeliat keenakan saat jari itu menggesek-gesek dinding vaginanya. Cairan vaginanya terus menyembur keluar melewati sela-sela jari pria itu.

"Mmmhnn.. Nnghhnn..."

"Tidak mungkin... Vaginanya kembali seperti semula."

"Yang benar saja!?"

"Aku tidak bohong! Kedua jariku seakan dijepit oleh vaginanya!"

"Coba kulihat!"

Para lelaki itu beramai-ramai mendekati selangkangan Nami. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Vagina Nami yang seharusnya sudah 'hancur' karena penis besar gorila itu, kini kembali ke ukuran semula tanpa ada bekas luka sedikitpun.

"Walaupun kembali normal, kurasa keperawanannya tidak kembali."

"Tidak apa! Yang penting kita bisa menikmati tubuhnya sekarang!"

"Ya! Hahaha!"

Semua pria itu bersorak gembira. Mereka memegangi tangan dan kaki Nami dan mengangkatnya ke tengah hutan. Nami hanya bisa memohon dengan suara lemah agar tidak diperkosa lagi. Itu tidak berguna karena semua pria itu sudah termakan oleh nafsu dan balas dendam. Kini mereka akan menggunakan tubuhnya sekali lagi untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Perkosaan dua kali beruntun menimpa dirinya. Mimpi buruknya sepertinya belum selesai.

"Kumohon... Ampuni aku... Jangan perkosa aku lagi..."

"Apa kau sudah siap, Nami Si Kucing Pelacur? Ronde kedua sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

"KAMI AKAN MEMPERKOSAMU SAMPAI PAGI!"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN ISTIRAHAT SAMPAI PAGI NANTI!"

Pria yang mengangkat tubuh Nami kini menjatuhkannya ke atas rumput. Mereka mengelilingi Nami bagaikan orang yang kelaparan. Tubuh Nami gemetaran karena ketakutan. Senyuman jahat muncul dari bibir setiap pria itu.

"Kau milik kami sekarang."

"Kumohon... Jangan lagi.. Aku menyerah... Tidak... TIDAAAAKK!"

* * *

 **AN : Oke, oke. Pertama-tama, judul dari chapter ini sangat _explicit!_ Yah, author sendiri emang ngerasa kalo judulnya emang rada _dark_ gimana gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi, judulnya emang cocok sama isi cerita kok :p**

 **Oh iya, ini peringatan keras, MOHON DIBACA!: GAK ADA YANG NAMANYA PENIS BISA MASUK KE DALEM RAHIM! Kalaupun ada, pasti itu penis panjang banget, lagian kalopun bisa, si cewek pasti akan kesakitan banget. Jadi, untuk pembaca yg pinter2, yg udah punya pasangan secara sah, jangan sekali-kali dicoba atau maksa pengen nyoba, itu berbahaya banget. Itu cuma sekedar _fetish_ aneh dari author (Ketik di google _cervix penetration)_ daaaaann gak! AUTHOR GAK PERNAH TERLIBAT DALAM NAMANYA _RAPE_ ATAU APAPUN, AUTHOR MASIH PUNYA MORAL DAN ETIKA, INI BENER2 MURNI KHAYALAN DAN PELAMPIASAN _FETISH_ DARI AUTHOR. TERIMA KASIH ATAS PENGERTIANNYA.**

 **BTW, author kaget mendadak yg review jadi banyak, perasaan terakhir ngecek baru 3 biji XD kalo ada yg bisa ngasi tau, kalian nemu fic ini darimana lewat PM, soalnya genre kaya gini author rasa kurang peminatnya lol XD**

 **Part 2 dari chapter ini pasti di publish, author masih agak sibuk bulan ini dan bulan selanjutnya, jadinya gak sempet edit2 typo dsb. THANK YOU AND CHEERS!**


	4. Tragedi Pemerkosaan Nami (Part 2)

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur rape, BDSM, bestialty, ryona dan hal ekstrem lainnya! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

 **Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime One Piece dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

 **4\. Tragedi Pemerkosaan Nami (Part 2)**

"Hehehe... Tidak kusangka tiba saatnya aku bisa menikmati tubuh Nami Si Kucing Pencuri."

"'Pencuri'? maksudmu 'Pelacur'?"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan julukan barunya itu."

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang pertama?"

Para pria itu berunding sebentar dan memutuskan untuk memperkosa Nami secara bergiliran dengan lima orang setiap gilirannya. Satu per satu, lima dari dua puluh pria itu mengelilingi tubuh Nami. Para pria lain yang belum mendapat giliran hanya bisa duduk dan menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan yang akan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Menyoraki Nami dengan kata-kata mesum sambil memainkan penis mereka adalah hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan saat menunggu gilirannya.

"Habisi saja vagina pelacur itu!"

"Sisakan aku air susunya!"

"Hehehe... Kalian tenang saja di sana, biar kami yang mengurusnya."

Nami yang terbaring lemah, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi kelima pria yang sedang mengerumuninya. Namun, sekuat apapun usahanya, tubuhnya terasa sulit sekali digerakkan karena sudah lemas akibat orgasme demi orgasme yang menguras tenaganya dari tadi. Bahkan untuk saat ini, karena kutukan artefak itu, ia masih terus mengeluarkan cairan vaginanya yang menandakan bahwa ia masih mengalami orgasme.

"Tidak, jangan lagi... Kumohon... Tinggalkan aku..." Nami memohon kepada para pria yang akan memperkosanya itu.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh."

"Benar. Lagipula, lama-lama kau juga akan menikmatinya."

"Apalagi kau sudah sangat basah sekarang. Dengan vagina seperti itu, apa kau benar-benar ingin melewatkan kesenangan ini?"

Kelima pria itu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Dari kelima pria itu, terlihat Geldo, orang yang sempat merasakan tubuh Nami di Logue Town. Ia mendekatkan penisnya ke wajah Nami dan mengeluskannya ke pipi gadis itu.

"Kau ingat penis ini kan? Aku yakin kau sudah tidak sabar mengulumnya," Geldo memegang kedua pipi Nami dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan mulut gadis itu ke penisnya, "Cepat kulum ini, pelacur!"

"HMPFH!"

Nami menghisap seluruh penis itu di mulutnya. Ia sempat tersedak karena penis itu benar-benar panjang hingga hampir melewati tenggorokannya. Matanya kini terbalik dan hanya memperlihatkan bagian putihnya saja. Air liur mengalir deras dari mulutnya dan nafasnya terasa sangat sesak karena penis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke mulutnya itu.

"Mnggnhh... Mmgghh... Hmggmm..."

Keempat pria lainnya kini mengambil bagiannya masing-masing. Satu orang kini berada di bawah tubuh Nami dan menjilati lehernya. Dua orang sedang memainkan payudara Nami sambil meminum air susunya yang kelihatannya tidak mau berhenti sampai kapan pun. Satu pria lagi kini berada di selangkangan Nami, ia membenamkan wajahnya tepat di depan vagina gadis itu dan menjilatinya.

"Sluurrppp... Vaginamu enak sekali. Cairanmu terus mengenai wajahku, apa kau sudah tidak sabar dengan penisku?" Katanya sambil terus menjilati vagina Nami yang secara ajaib kembali sempit setelah diperkosa oleh gorila dengan penisnya yang berukuran raksasa.

"Mmmppffhh! Mmmhhh!" Nami berusaha membalas kata-kata pria itu, namun penis Geldo terus membungkam mulutnya dan membuatnya tersedak beberapa kali.

"Haah... Hahh.. Mulutnya terasa seperti vagina. Apa kau sering menghisap penis seperti ini?" ujar Geldo yang kini sedang berjongkok di atas wajah Nami agar lebih mudah untuk penisnya 'bermain' di dalam mulut gadis itu.

Nami terus berusaha untuk membalas setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan para pria yang sedang memperkosanya. Namun, hanya erangan dan suara tersedak yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Air susunya enak sekali. Aku bisa meminumnya seharian penuh."

Kedua pria yang sedang memainkan payudara Nami kini menggigit putingnya sambil terus menyedot air susunya. Setiap gigitan membuat Nami tersentak dan mengejang. Hal itu menandakan dia terus merasakan kenikmatan dari orgasme demi orgasme yang ia alami.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Vagina ini benar-benar membuatku terangsang!"

Pria yang sedang bermain dengan vagina Nami kini mengarahkan kepala penisnya tepat di bibir vagina gadis itu. Ia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dan memasukkan sedikit ujungnya ke dalam vagina Nami.

"Mrrmmmhh! Hrmmmrgg!" Nami terus mengerang dan meronta agar pria itu tidak memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan miliknya.

"Ini dia. Rasakan ini!"

Dengan satu dorongan keras, penis itu masuk seluruhnya ke dalam vagina Nami.

"AAOOOHHHHHHNNNN!"

Nami langsung mengalami orgasme yang lebih kuat dari biasanya begitu penis memasuki liang vaginanya. Bagian dalam vaginanya terasa berdenyut-denyut tiap kali penis besar itu bergerak keluar dan masuk. Rahimnya yang tadi sempat hancur karena penis besar gorila, kini sudah kembali normal karena efek kutukan artefak itu.

"Ohhh! Ooohh! Vaginanya terasa seperti sedang menghisap masuk penisku ooohh!"

Seluruh area selangkangan Nami terasa begitu nikmat karena goyangan penis pria yang memperkosanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai dia benar-benar menikmati pemerkosaan ini. Tiap kali ujung penis itu menyentuh dinding rahimnya, tubuhnya tersentak diikuti dengan orgasme tanpa henti.

"MMMPFFHH! MMMGHHH!"

Dengan penis yang masih berada di mulutnya, Nami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain erangan yang tertahan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Tangannya hanya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Lima orang yang menggerayangi tubuhnya seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Nami. Mereka terus sibuk dengan melampiaskan nafsu mereka di tubuh indah Nami.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Pantatnya begitu menggoda, bagaimana jika kumasukkan penis ini ke dalamnya?" kata seorang pria yang sedari tadi hanya menciumi leher Nami.

Pria itu mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang pantat Nami. Ujung dari penis itu menyentuh anusnya yang belum terbiasa dengan penis. Penis pria itu membelah lubang pantat Nami dan sudah masuk beberapa senti. Daging penis itu bergesekkan dengan daging bagian dalam milik Nami.

"Hhmmpp... Hmmhiikaann.. Hiihdaakk..." kata-kata memohon Nami keluar dari mulutnya yang masih menghisap penis milik pria yang pernah 'memperkosanya' di Logue Town dulu.

"Ohh tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau harus mengganti rugi harta kami yang hilang dengan tubuhmu." Kata Geldo ambil terus memompa penisnya di dalam mulut Nami.

Setiap detik, Nami terus menerus orgasme akibat kutukan artefak yang ia ambil dari dalam goa. Hal itu semakin diperparah dengan rangsangan dari lima orang pria sedang menggagahinya secara bersamaan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika tubuhnya harus diperkosa secara bergiliran oleh 20 orang tanpa henti. Mungkin saja dia akan gila dan trauma karena hal ini.

"MMHHHNN! HHHHHMMFFPPHH!"

Nami hanya menjerit semampunya tiap kali ketiga penis yang sedang berada di dalam mulut, anus, dan vaginanya bergerak keluar dan masuk. Tidak ada dari ketiga penis itu yang bergerak seirama, semua bergantian menusuk bagian sensitifnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Erangan demi erangan terus keluar dari mulut Nami. Air liurnya sudah mengalir deras. Tubuhnya sama sekali seperti bukan miliknya, ia benar-benar sudah merelakan tubuhnya untuk dipakai secara bergilir. Tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari lima pria itu kini terkapar lemah, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Penis yang masuk di vaginanya terasa begitu nikmat, begitu juga dengan yang ada di dalam lubang pantatnya. Tidak seperti kedua lubangnya itu, mulut Nami terasa sesak, ia seperti dicekik oleh penis Geldo yang terus dipompa sekuat tenaga. Ingin sekali Nami muntah akibat penis yang panjang itu masuk sampai ke kerongkongannya.

"OGGHOGH! GOGGHO! UGUOOH!"

Payudaranya juga tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Dua pria yang lain sampai sekarang masih menyusu dari putingnya. Tangan mereka memerah bongkahan dada Nami untuk memudahkan air susu miliknya keluar. Salah satu tangan juga menggoda klitoris Nami, tangan itu memilin dan memencet-mencet daging kecil yang sangat sensitif itu.

"MMUUGOOHH! MMMHHGGGFFFHH! STHHOPP! MMGOOHHH!"

Gerakan tangan-tangan itu membuat mata Nami berkedip-kedip tidak teratur. Kadang, matanya sampai terbalik hingga hampir menghilangkan pupilnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Air matanya terus mengalir di wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena sangat terangsang.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Nami. Diperkosa secara bergiliran tanpa istirahat. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau tubuhnya akan dinikmati oleh banyak orang seperti ini. Vaginanya yang ia jaga keperawanannya, harus hilang di tangan seekor gorila. Lalu, tidak berapa lama setelah kesuciannya diambil, ia harus rela melepas harga dirinya dan diperkosa oleh para pria yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Pria-pria itu seakan melihat Nami hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu mereka. Memang pakaian navigator itu selalu mengundang nafsu pria, dengan hanya atasan bikini dan celana panjang, tidak mungkin ada pria yang mampu menahan nafsunya. Ditambah, payudaranya yang berukuran raksasa untuk gadis seusianya, membuat bikini itu tidak lebih untuk menutup bagian dekat putingnya saja.

"Oooh! Ini dia! Aku akan keluar!" Geldo tiba-tiba berteriak karena merasa ia akan ejakulasi, "Sebaiknya kau telan semua calon anak-anakku ini, pelacur!"

Geldo mempercepat gerakan penisnya di mulut Si Kucing Pencuri. Ia mengangkat kepala Nami agar penisnya dapat bergerak dengan mudah. Dengan sekali dorongan penuh sambil menekan wajah Nami ke selangkangannya, ia mengeluarkan cairan putih dari penisnya.

"MMMMPPPFFHH! MMMPPPFFFHHHGGHHH!"

Sperma Geldo menyembur di dalam mulut Nami, memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Pipi Nami terlihat menggembung, terlihat sperma mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibir tipisnya. Cairan kental itu terus mengalir keluar, mau tidak mau Nami harus menelannya. Namun, jumlahnya yang begitu banyak membuat Nami kesulitan untuk meminum sperma itu. Akibatnya, sperma yang tidak tertelan harus keluar dari lubang hidungnya dan membuatnya tersedak beberapa.

"Uhuk! Hoeekk! Uhueek! Uhueeek!"

Nami terbatuk-batuk begitu Geldo mencabut penis dari mulutnya. Cairan kental berwarna putih menutupi mulutnya. Sperma itu menyembur keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ia sampai susah bernafas karena sperma itu menggumpal di dalam sana.

Tidak berapa lama, pria yang memompa penisnya di pantat Nami juga mengerang dan mengeluarkan spermanya. Ia menekan penisnya dalam-dalam, membuat tubuh Nami berkelojotan.

"OOOOHHHH~ Ini benar-benar nikmat~"

Sperma hangat mengalir di dalam anusnya. Walaupun jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak dari milik Geldo, sperma pria itu cukup untuk membuat Nami mengalami orgasme. Ya, Nami mengalami orgasme karena sperma yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dan penis yang keluar dari lubang anusnya.

"Pastikan vaginamu menerima sperma ini, Nami!"

Pria yang menikmati vagina Nami kini memompa penisnya sekuat tenaga. Gerakan pinggangnya begitu mantap hingga membuat Nami lupa kalau dirinya sedang diperkosa. Tanpa sadar, Nami menikmati gerakan pria itu dan mengikutinya.

Namun tetap saja, ia tetap tidak mau mengakui kalau dia menikmati pemerkosaan ini, "Ah.. Ah... Ahh.. Ahh.. Kumohooonn... Ah... Hahh.. Jangan di... Ahh... Dalammhh.. Ahh... Aku akan hamil.. Tidak... Ahhh.. Aku... Aku tidak mau hamil... Ahhhh..."

"Kalau begitu biarlah! Hamillah! Cepatlah mengandung dan melahirkan anakku!"

Dengan satu erangan kenikmatan yang keras dan satu dorongan kuat penisnya di vagina Nami, pria itu ejakulasi. Begitu pula dengan Nami, suara desahan kenikmatannya mengiringi erangan pria itu. Mereka bagaikan pasangan yang benar-benar menikmati hubungan intim itu.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! HAHAAAAAAAAHHHHNNN!"

Sperma pria itu masuk ke dalam rahim Nami. Perasaan hangat mulai timbul di dalam rahimnya. Jumlah sperma yang rasanya lebih banyak dari Geldo mengisi vaginanya. Ia tidak apakah dia akan hamil atau tidak, tapi, walau pun dia tidak hamil dari pria ini, masih ada 19 pria lain yang siap menghamilinya.

Dua pria yang menghisap air susu Nami kini sudah pergi meninggalkan payudaranya.

"Baiklah! Saatnya ronde kedua, Nami si Kucing Pelacur hehehe~"

Nami hanya bisa pasrah mendengar hal itu. Ia harus melayani nafsu pria-pria selanjutnya tanpa henti. Ia terus memohon untuk beristirahat, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Semua hanya angin lalu bagi mereka. Vaginanya berdenyut-denyut karena harus siap melayani pria yang lainnya, begitu juga dengan lubang pantat dan payudaranya.

Akhirnya, matahari terbit dan terlihat dari balik bukit. Sudah satu hari penuh setelah lima orang pertama memperkosanya. Entah sudah berapa kali para pria itu menikmati tubuhnya. Berbagai macam posisi dan gaya yang bahkan tidak pernah dia bayangkan sudah dipraktekkan pada tubuhnya. Bahkan, mereka memasukkan dua penis sekaligus ke dalam vagina Nami yang tentu saja membuat navigator itu kesakitan.

"Haahh... Haaahh... Hah... Hahh..." Nami bernafas dengan pelan. Tatapannya kosong menghadap ke arah hutan. Tubuhnya yang tengkurap itu terasa berat dan lemah sekali. Diperkosa tanpa henti oleh dua puluh orang pria benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ditambah, kutukan dari artefak membuat dirinya harus terus menerus orgasme dan mengeluarkan air susu dalam jumlah yang tidak dapat dibayangkan.

Keadaan Nami sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Penis demi penis memasuki mulut, vagina, dan lubang pantatnya bergiliran. Tidak ada istirahat sama sekali untuknya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat setiap bentuk penis di masing-masing ketiga lubang itu. Tubuhnya lengket diselimuti oleh sperma, baik yang sudah mengering mau pun yang masih basah.

Vagina dan lubang pantatnya terlihat masih mengeluarkan sperma. Perutnya terlihat sedikit menggembung akibat cairan kental itu berkumpul di dalam perut dan rahimnya. Rambut jingganya yang panjang bergelombang itu terlihat kusut dan lengket akibat sperma yang masih kental membasahinya. Di bawah tubuhnya, berbagai macam cairan bercampur jadi satu. Mulai dari sperma, cairan vaginanya, dan air susunya semakin memperjelas kalau Nami benar-benar sudah diperkosa habis-habisan.

"Uguuhh... Uhuekkh... Hueekkh..."

Nami memuntahkan banyak sperma dari mulutnya. Tidak hanya itu, sperma kental juga keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya karena ia dipaksa menelan sperma itu sampai tersedak. Vaginanya mengeluarkan bunyi yang aneh begitu sperma yang tercampur cairan cintanya keluar karena sudah tidak muat lagi di dalam rahimnya.

"Lihat dia, kita benar-benar merusaknya."

"Vaginanya hebat sekali, sudah berapa penis yang memasukinya, namun dia masih tetap rapat seperti baru pertama kali."

"Aku kekenyangan meminum air susunya."

"Mulutnya terasa seperti vagina!"

Pria-pria itu melontarkan berbagai hal mesum yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Nami sambil memainkan penis mereka untuk memberikan semprotan sperma terakhir pada gadis yang sudah menjadi pelampiasan nafsu mereka. Mereka menyiram Nami dengan sperma. Bagaikan pemadam kebakaran, mereka memandikan Nami dengan sperma mereka. Tidak ada satu bagian tubuh Nami yang tidak terkena sperma para pria itu.

Mereka membalikkan tubuh Nami dan sekali lagi menyiramnya dengan sperma. Wajah, dada, dan selangkangan Nami menjadi target favorit. Rambut Nami sudah lengket dengan sperma, tubuhnya juga kini sudah terlihat keputihan karena cairan lengket itu. Payudara dan vaginanya yang kini sudah berhenti mengeluarkan cairan juga tidak luput dari sperma para pria itu.

"Cepat ambil bra dan celana dalamnya." Kata Geldo.

Salah satu pria itu mengambil bra dan celana dalam Nami yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia memberikannya pada Geldo.

"Biar kukembalikan ini pada tempatnya."

Geldo memasukkan celana dalam Nami ke dalam vaginanya.

"Aaaagghh... Ahhhnnn... Haahhhhnnn..." Tubuh Nami yang masih sensitif membuatnya mengalami orgasme kecil.

Salah seorang pria melihat Clima-Tact Nami, "Hei, apa itu? Cepat bawa kemari."

"Kurasa ini senjatanya tadi. Woah, ini bisa dipatahkan menjadi tiga bagian."

"Ha! Aku punya ide."

Pria itu mengambil tiga bagian Clima-Tact Nami. Ia mendekati Nami yang terkapar setengah sadar, "Bisakah kalian membantuku? Buat dia menungging."

Beberapa pria itu membuat Nami menungging dan membawanya ke dekat pohon. Geldo mengikatkan bra pada tangan Nami dan melilitkannya di dahan pohon yang letaknya tidak terlalu tinggi. Dengan tubuh menghadap ke pohon, para pria itu menaikkan pantat Nami seolah-olah ingin memamerkannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang biar dia rasakan senjatanya sendiri."

Pria itu memasukkan satu bagian Clima-Tact Nami ke dalam lubang pantatnya dengan paksa. Setengah dari Clima-Tact itu masuk ke dalam lubang pantat Nami yang dipenuhi dengan sperma.

Nami tersentak dan menjerit kesakitan akibat gerakan mendadak itu, "Kumohon... Cukup..."

"Masih ada dua lagi, kau bersabarlah. Ini dia."

Pria itu memasukkan dua Clima-Tact sisanya ke dalam vagina Nami yang di dalamnya terdapat celana dalam. Kedua tongkat itu membuat celana dalam Nami masuk semakin dalam hingga menyentuh dinding rahimnya. Hampir seluruh Clima-Tact itu tertanam di dalam vagina Nami. Vagina yang sudah penuh itu memaksa sperma untuk keluar dari sela-sela di antara kedua Clima-Tact.

"AAOOOOOHHHHH! OOOOOOONNNHHH!"

Nami mengalami orgasme hebat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kenikmatan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar dan diiringi dengan keluarnya cairan vagina serta air susunya. Walu pun tidak terlalu banyak dari yang tadi, kedua cairan itu menandai kalau Nami sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam kenikmatan seksualnya.

Para pria yang sudah puas menikmati tubuh Nami, kini bersiap untuk meninggalkan pulau. Mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap dan akan pergi, namun, suara Nami membuat mereka terkejut.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHNN! HAAAAHAHHHHHNNN! AAAAAAAHHHHHHNNN!"

Aliran listrik dari Clima-Tact membuat Nami orgasme dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhnya tersentak dan menggeliat karena tidak mampu menahan sengatan listrik dari senjatanya sendiri. Tangan yang diikat semakin memperburuk keadaannya, ia hanya bisa menggerakkan pantatnya seolah-olah sedang menggoda para pria itu.

"Toloonngg, lepaskaaaaann! Aaaahhhhh! Jangan tinggalkan akuuu! Aaaaahhhhh!"

Nami terus memohon. Namun, para pria itu hanya melihat dan menertawainya. Mereka terlihat begitu senang melihat Nami terkena sengatan listrik dari senjatanya sendiri, bahkan mereka bersorak kegirangan begitu Nami mengalami orgasme dan menyemburkan cairan bening dari vaginanya. Air susunya juga tidak mau kalah dan menyembur dengan luar biasa.

"Aahhhhhnnnn, Aaahhhhhhh! Haaahhh... Haahhhhh..."

Nami kehilangan kesadaran karena orgasme. Ia tidak mampu bertahan lama dari sengatan listrik itu. Walau pun sudah tak sadarkan diri, Nami tetap mengeluarkan cairan vagina dan air susunya.

"Lihat! Dia pingsan karena orgasme!"

"Woah, lihatlah dia, masih mengeluarkan air susunya walau pun tidak sadarkan diri. Apa artefak itu benar-benar menyiksanya?"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kita sudah menikmati tubuhnya."

"Hei, mana Den Den Mushi Video itu? Apa sudah direkam semua?"

"Tenang saja, sudah aman bersamaku."

Kedua puluh pria itu pergi meninggalkan Nami yang masih tersengat listrik, terikat dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan sperma basah dan kering menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil tertawa mereka berjalan ke bibir pantai dan melihat kapal Alvida sudah menunggu mereka di sana.

"Kapten! Kami di sini!"

Mereka melambai ke arah kapal berharap agar Alvida melihat mereka. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kapal itu mendekat dan menurunkan beberapa sekoci ke arah mereka. Sekoci itu membawa mereka ke arah kapal dan di sana mereka disambut oleh Alvida dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Kapten! Kami sudah menghabisinya, dia benar-benar nikmat!"

"Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang, hari saat aku menikmati tubuh Nami si Kucing Pencuri!"

Salah seorang dari mereka menangis bahagia sambil berkata, "Padahal aku hanya bisa mengocok penisku dengan poster buronannya saja, tapi sekarang aku sudah menikmati yang asli..."

Alvida mendengar kata-kata anak buahnya itu dengan seksama. Ia mendengar cerita mereka tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Nami. Mulai dari membuat gorila mengambil keperawanan Nami sampai mereka memperkosanya dan meninggalkannya terikat dengan Clima-Tact yang menancap di dalam vagina dan lubang pantatnya.

"Bahahahahaha! Aku benar-benar ingin melihat keadaan pelacur itu! Tidak dapat kubayangkan dirinya yang bermandikan sperma itu tersengat listrik dari senjatanya sendiri! Hahahahaha!"

Alvida tertawa puas mendengar hal itu. Ia bahkan tertawa lepas begitu mengetahui kalau vagina Nami dimasuki oleh dua penis sekaligus.

"Kalian benar-benar merusak vaginanya! Dua penis sekaligus? Kalian benar-benar gila! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Kami pikir memang tidak mungkin, tapi, vagina pelacur itu benar-benar bisa menerima dua penis secara bersamaan dan kembali sempit seperti sediakala."

Alvida mengusap air matanya lalu mulai berkata dengan sedikit serius, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu, Kalifa memberitahuku tentang hal itu, kutukan artefak itu meningkatkan regenerasi pada beberapa bagian tubuh yang sensitif terhadap rangsangan seksual. Kurasa itu ada di payudara dan vaginanya."

Alvida kemudian menagih cerita tentang pemerkosaan itu dari anak buahnya dan mendengarkannya hingga ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan masuk ke kamarnya karena kelelahan. Sebelum dia masuk ke kamarnya, Alvida menyempatkan diri untuk membagikan hasil yang didapat dari bisnisnya dengan Kalifa pada anak buahnya. Itu adalah sebuah peti besar yang disimpan di geladak bawah kapal.

"Ini terlalu banyak untuk kita semua." Kata salah seorang anak buah Alvida setelah kaptennya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak ini, bahkan bermimpi pun tidak."

"Ini bagian untuk kita semua, kita bisa membeli satu pulau kecil hanya dengan seperlimanya saja."

"Kita bagi rata saja, setiap orang mengambil satu kantong penuh uang itu lalu sisanya kita gunakan untuk kepentingan bersama. Bagaimana?" kata Geldo.

Semua kru Alvida menyetujuinya.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan, memperkosa Nami lalu mendapat uang sebanyak ini."

"Ini benar-benar surga."

Setelah membagi rata gaji mereka. Para pria itu kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing di kapal. Beberapa dari mereka yang menganggur memutar video pemerkosaan Nami dan masturbasi bersama-sama tanpa rasa malu. Mereka melakukan itu secara bergiliran.

"Aku heran, kenapa kita tidak membawanya bersama kita."

"Kau gila, ya? Apa kau pikir para kru Topi Jerami akan diam saja jika salah satu anggotanya menghilang tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, benar juga. Setidaknya kita sudah pernah menikmati tubuhnya dan merekam videonya."

Suara sepatu hak tinggi Kalifa menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ia berjalan melewati penjara Impel Down yang baru saja di renovasi. Tidak banyak para tahanan yang berada di sana karena beberapa dari mereka sudah kabur akibat ulah Luffy. Kalifa mendatangi sebuah ruangan yang terlihat mewah dan lebih rapi daripada yang lainnya.

"Ah, Kalifa. Jarang sekali anggota CP9 datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Kalifa disambut oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut jingga bergelombang yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia memakai pakaian ketat berwarna merah muda dengan tanduk kecil yang menghiasi kepalanya. Sambil membawa garpu yang besar, wanita itu mendatangi Kalifa.

"Jadi apa keperluanmu datang kemari, hmm?" ujar wanita itu sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku senang kau menyambutku dengan hangat." Kalifa tersenyum, "Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pribadi dariku."

Kalifa memberikan sebuah lembaran kepada wanita itu. Dengan cepat wanita itu membuka lembaran itu dan melihatnya.

"Ini poster buronan Nami." Wanita itu melihat Kalifa dengan heran, "Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Aku memintamu untuk menangkapnya secara pribadi."

"Secara pribadi?"

"Ya. Jadikan dia tahananmu. Untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau bebas menyiksa dan melakukan apa pun padanya."

"Apa maksdumu, hmm?"

Kalifa merangkul leher wanita itu dan berbisik, "Kau tahu tentang artefak di East Blue? Nami sudah mendapat kutukannya dan aku bisa membiayai semua kebutuhanmu untuk menyiksanya. Bukankah kau suka mendengar teriakan kesakitan orang lain bukan?"

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar lalu bergumam, "Nami si Kucing Pencuri, hmm? Boleh juga, dia akan menjadi budakku. Tadi kau bilang artefak? Itu artinya dia sudah—"

"Benar. Dia sudah menjadi maniak seks. Ditambah, buah setan yang ada di Impel Down, kau bisa menggunakan itu padanya, kan?"

Wanita itu tersentak kaget, "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang buah itu?"

"Fufufufu~ Anggap saja aku punya 'orang dalam' di sini. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, apa kau menerima tawaranku, Sadi-chan~?"

"Kau memberiku ide yang hebat untuk Nami si Kucing Pencuri. Aku terima tawaranmu. Biarkan aku bekerja mulai dari sini."


	5. Anjing dan Kucing

**5\. Anjing dan Kucing**

"Cocox! Di mana kau? Kenapa dia harus menghilang di saat seperti ini?" gerutu Gaimon yang sedang mencari hewan setengah rubah dan setengah ayam bernama Cocox.

Pria yang terjebak di dalam peti itu berjalan di tengah hutan Animal Island. Sudah berjam-jam ia mengelilingi hutan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Cocox di mana pun. Gaimon yang hampir menyerah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Cocox dengan mendaki bukit tertinggi di pulau itu.

"Mencari sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku dari tadi. Menyusahkan saja."

Gaimon melihat dengan teliti seluruh hutan begitu ia sampai di puncak bukit. Ketika ia melihat hutan, dari sudut matanya, ia melihat kapal bajak laut pergi meninggalkan Goat Island.

"Bajak laut? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" mata Gaimon menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan di bibir pantai, "Tunggu dulu. Apa itu?"

Matanya yang tajam melihat sebuah Waver yang tersembunyi di dekat bangunan yang kelihatannya bisa roboh kapan saja.

"Mereka tidak membawa benda itu. Apa mereka sengaja meninggalkannya?" Gaimon berpikir sebentar dan mengambil kesimpulan, "Tidak mungkin mereka sengaja meninggalkannya, seseorang pasti masih berada di sana tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."

Gaimon yang masih menerawang pulau itu, dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara berkokok dari belakangnya.

"Cocox! Dari mana saja kau!? Aku sudah lelah mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Cocox terus berkokok dan menggigit rambut afro Gaimon seolah memaksa Gaimon untuk mengikutinya. Gaimon yang kebingungan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Cocox yang tergesa-gesa itu. Cocox membawa Gaimon ke tepi pantai, mereka melihat pasir yang membentuk seperti jalan ke arah Goat Island.

"Air laut sedang surut di daerah sini. Pasir ini pasti muncul karenanya." Gaimon terus mengikuti Cocox melewati jalan pasir itu dan sampai di Goat Island, "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Cocox?"

Gaimon terus mengikuti hewan aneh itu hingga ke bangunan yang tadi ia lihat.

"Kau ingin aku masuk ke dalam?"

Cocox mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Hewan aneh itu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau ini salah satu dari leluconmu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Gaimon mendekati pintu bangunan itu dan melirik ke dalam, "Seram sekali."

Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, ia melihat benda tersembunyi yang tadi dan mengetahui kalau itu adalah sebuah Waver. Di sebelah Waver itu terlihat beberapa tas yang tergeletak dengan isi yang berhamburan.

"Apa ini?"

Gaimon mengambil salah satu tas itu dan mengambil isinya.

"HUAAA!"

Gaimon mengambil sebuah bra berwarna pelangi dari tas itu. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia melihat ternyata ada lebih dari satu bra dan beberapa pakaian dalam wanita di tas itu.

"I-ini pakaian da-da-dalam wanita." Gaimon menelan ludahnya.

Ia membuka semua tas itu dan melihat banyak sekali pakaian wanita.

"Hehehe... Hehehe... Aku bisa menyimpannya... TIDAK!" Gaimon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ini barang milik orang lain, Sarfunkel pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku mencuri barang orang lain."

Dari luar bangunan, Cocox berkokok dengan keras dan membuat perhatian Gaimon tertuju padanya, "Ada apa? Kau ingin aku mengikutimu lagi?"

Cocox mengangguk dan pergi ke arah hutan yang ada di balik bangunan itu. Gaimon mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan! Kau tidak tahu rasanya berjalan dengan tubuhmu tersangkut di dalam peti seperti ini!"

Cocox tidak menghiraukan protes dari Gaimon dan terus berlari ke tengah hutan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ereka telah sampai di pinggir sungai. Gaimon melihat sekeliling dan tidak melihat ada yang mencurigakan. Ia juga tidak dapat melihat Cocox di mana pun.

"Kau di mana, Cocox?"

Dari balik pohon, Cocox berkokok sambil berputar-putar seperti anjing yang kegirangan. Gaimon berjalan ke arah Cocox dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"APAAAA!?"

Gaimon terjatuh ke belakang karena terkejut. Ia melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang menungging dan terikat di pohon dengan sesuatu yang dikenalinya sebagai bra. Dari mulut dan hidung wanita itu, cairan putih mengalir keluar dengan perlahan. Gaimon juga melihat sesuatu yang tertancap di dalam lubang pantat dan vagina wanita itu. Gaimon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tubuh wanita itu terus mengejang dengan pelan.

Tubuh wanita itu penuh dengan cairan putih yang kini sudah bercampur dengan tanah dan berubah menjadi sedikit kecoklatan. Di sekitar wanita itu menggenang cairan-cairan yang terlihat aneh bagi Gaimon. Rambut panjang wanita itu terlihat kusut dan lembek karena bercampur dengan cairan-cairan itu.

"Cairan apa ini?" Gaimon mencolek cairan itu dengan jarinya dan memasukkannya ke mulut, "Huek! Ini terasa aneh! Cairan ini juga sedikit kental. Tidak mungkin... Ini campuran sperma dan cairan lainnya. Dia korban perkosaan!"

"To... Tolong aku..." lirih wanita itu.

Gaimon yang terkejut mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, "DIA MASIH HIDUP!? Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

Gaimon melihat ke arah tongkat yang menancap di lubang pantat dan vagina wanita itu, "Sepertinya benda-benda ini menyakitinya, aku harus mengeluarkannya."

Ia memegang tongkat itu dengan tangannya. Namun, baru sebentar ia menyentuhnya, sengatan listrik mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Gaimon terkejut.

"Listrik! Dia tersengat listrik selama ini!"

Gaimon mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk melepas tongkat itu. Ia berjalan ke dekat sungai dan menemukan celana panjang tergeletak di sana. Ia mengambil celana panjang itu dan melilitkannya di tangannya.

"Kuharap ini bisa mengurangi aliran listriknya."

Lelaki berambut afro itu menarik tongkat yang ada di lubang pantat wanita itu dengan perlahan. Suara erangan wanita itu mengiringi keluarnya tongkat. Gaimon mencoba untuk mengabaikan erangan wanita itu.

"Si-sial... Erangannya membuat penisku berdiri... Ugghh..."

Gaimon berusaha menahan nafsunya. Karena tubuhnya yang terjepit di dalam peti, ruang di sekitar selangkangannya menjadi sempit. Ia harus menahan rasa sakit di penisnya yang sekarang sedang ereksi akibat erangan wanita itu.

"Ugghh... Satu sudah keluar, sisa dua lagi..."

Gaimon menarik dua tongkat yang menancap di vagina wanita itu satu per satu dan secara perlahan. Wanita itu kali ini tidak hanya mengerang, kini ia mendesah seakan menikmati tongkat yang dialiri listrik itu menggesek dinding vaginanya.

"GAAHH! Kenapa kau harus mendesah seperti ini!? Penisku semakin terjepit di dalam sini!"

Rasa sakit akibat penisnya yang terjepit membuat Gaimon kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia menarik dua tongkat itu dengan gemetaran dan membuat wanita itu mendesah semakin keras.

"Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi."

"Aah... Aaaaahhhhhh..."

Wanita itu mengalami orgasme begitu dua tongkat itu berhasil dikeluarkan dari vaginanya. Cairan putih yang kental mengalir keluar dari vaginanya. Gaimon yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang telah dialami oleh wanita ini hingga bisa dalam keadaan yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan seperti ini.

Gaimon yang duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya, mendengar suara pelan dari mulut wanita itu, "Ma... Masih... Ada... Ahh... Di dalam..."

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katamu dengan jelas."

"Di... Dalam... Ahhh..."

"Di dalam? Maksudmu, masih ada sesuatu di dalam sana?" Gaimon terdiam sebentar, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang dimaksud wanita itu hingga akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu, "Masih ada sesuatu di sana!? Aku tidak bisa memasukkan tanganku ke sana! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berpikir, berpikir!"

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Gaimon mengutus Cocox untuk memanggil Sarfunkel "Sial. Cocox, cepat kau panggil Sarfunkel kemari, mungkin dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Cepat!"

Cocox menyetujui hal itu dengan berkokok sekali lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaimon bersama wanita itu.

"Bersabarlah, temanku akan kemari sebentar lagi." Gaimon mengamati wanita itu dan merasa familiar dengannya, "Tunggu sebentar. Rambut jingga dan Log Pose di pergelangannya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya."

Ia mendekati wanita itu dan mengangkat rambut yang menutupi lengannya, "Tidak mungkin! Ta-tato ini... Na-Na-Nami!? Kau kah itu?"

Gaimon menjadi panik seketika saat mengetahui korban perkosaan yang ada di depannya adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Nami dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan orang yang pernah datang ke tempatnya dua tahun lalu. Bersama Luffy saat itu, Nami pernah menolongnya untuk melindungi sebuah peti harta karun, yang walau pun tidak berisi apa-apa, dari para pencuri.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa mengalami hal buruk seperti ini!? I-i-ini sudah keterlaluan, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Sarfunkel datang."

Gaimon duduk di sebelah Nami dan memikirkan hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang, pandangannya selalu teralihkan ke arah tubuh Nami yang telanjang bulat. Ia selalu melirik ke arah puting Nami dan sesekali ke arah vagina navigator itu.

"Urrghh... Penisku terjepit hingga mati rasa di dalam peti ini." Gaimon mengeluh akibat rasa sakit di area selangkangannya yang terjepit, "Nami benar-benar berubah, sejak kapan tubuhnya menjadi montok dan berisi seperti ini? Tidak heran jika dia mengalami hal buruk seperti ini dengan tubuh yang sangat menggoda."

Sejenak, Gaimon membayangkan dirinya sedang menikmati tubuh Nami. Dengan cepat ia menghilangkan pemikiran itu, "Tidak! Aku sudah bersama Sarfunkel, aku tidak bisa mengkhinatinya! Ngomong-ngomong, di mana dia?"

Gaimon menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Cocox berlari dengan kencang diikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang yang terjebak di dalam tong, sama seperti dirinya.

"Sarfunkel!" Gaimon berdiri mendadak hingga membuat penisnya jadi semakin sakit, namun ia tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan berusaha menyembunyikannya, "Di sini! Di sini!"

Sarfunkel mendekati Gaimon dan melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang terkapar dengan banyak sperma di tubuhnya. "Ehhhhh!? Apa-apaan ini? Gaimon kau kejam sekali!"

"Tidak! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Cocox yang menemukannya!"

"Ehhhhhh!? Kau yang melakukan ini Cocox!?"

Rubah setengah ayam itu berkokok protes karena tuduhan yang salah itu.

"Tolong, Sarfunkel. Di dalam sana masih ada sesuatu," Gaimon menunjuk vagina Nami, "Aku tidak bisa memasukkan tanganku ke sana."

"Kejam sekali..." ujar Sarfunkel pelan sambil melihat keadaan Nami.

"To...long..." lirih Nami.

Sarfunkel mendekati vagina Nami dan mempersiapkan tangannya yang kecil itu untuk memasukkannya ke dalam sana.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini mungkin terasa sakit jadi cobalah untuk bertahan."

Nami mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan erotis begitu tangan Sarfunkel memasuki liang kewamitaannya yang baru saja kehilangan kesuciannya. Lubang vaginanya yang sudah tidak mungkin kembali ke ukuran normal itu, kini sudah kembali menyempit karena kutukan artefak. Kutukan itu, selain membuat tubuh Nami menjadi sangat mudah menerima rangsangan seksual dan memproduksi susu, mampu meregenerasi area-area sensitif seperti payudara dan vaginanya.

Tangan Sarfunkel sudah masuk setengahnya. "Aku dapat! Bertahanlah, aku akan menariknya perlahan-lahan."

"Ooooohhhnn... Aahh... Ahhahhhhnnnn..." Nami mendesah keenakan begitu tangan kecil Sarfunkel menggesek dinding vaginanya yang sedang sangat sensitif, ditambah, celana dalamnya yang terbenam di dalamnya juga ikut memberikan sensasi yang nikmat.

Putingnya kembali berdiri tegak dan mengeras. Air susu berwarna putih mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Klitorisnya juga semakin membesar dan menjadi semakin sensitif. Lidah Nami kini menjulur keluar sambil mengeluarkan air liur bersamaan dengan desahannya. Matanya sampai terbalik ke belakang karena kenikmatan itu.

"Enaak sekaliii... Aahhhh... Ohh, ohhh, ohhh... Aku keluaaaarrr!"

Satu tarikan cepat dari tangan Sarfunkel membuat Nami mengalami orgasme. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya celana dalam, vaginanya menyemburkan cairan bening disertai dengan sisa-sisa sperma para pria yang telah memperkosanya. Air susunya seakan tidak mau kalah dan menyembur keluar. Walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi semburan air susu itu cukup untuk membuat Nami ambruk dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"I-ini kan celana dalam..." Sarfunkel terperangah melihat sesuatu yang berada di dalam vagina Nami adalah sebuah celana dalam, "Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini? Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!"

"Kurasa dia pingsan, Sarfunkel." Kata Gaimon.

"Kita harus merawatnya. Hei kau!" Sarfunkel menunjuk ke arah Cocox, "Panggil gajah harimau itu."

Cocox mematuhi perintah dari Sarfunkel yang kelihatan marah. Tidak berapa lama dia pergi, rubah ayam itu kembali bersama seekor gajah dengan corak seperti harimau. Gajah itu menaruh Nami di atas tubuhnya.

"Gaimon!"

"Siap, nyonya!" Gaimon memberi hormat.

"Kau bantu aku mengurus pakaian wanita ini."

"Kurasa aku tahu di mana pakaian-pakaiannya miliknya."

"Bagus, dan untuk kalian berdua," Sarfunkel menatap ke arah Cocox dan gajah itu, "Cepat bersihkan tubuhnya."

Kedua hewan itu membawa Nami ke sebuah sungai, sedangkan Gaimon dan Sarfunkel mengambil pakaian Nami yang berada di markas bekas bajak laut Alvida.

 _Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Kuh... Uhh..."

Nami terbangun dari tidurnya karena rasa perih di area kewanitaannya.

"Di-di mana aku?" gumamnya.

Sarfunkel yang tertidur saat menjaga Nami akhirnya terbangun, "Oh... Kau sudah sadar."

Nami kebingungan melihat gadis yang terjebak di dalam barel itu, "Gaimon? Apa kau sudah bosan menjadi pria?" tanya Nami dengan polos.

"EEHH!? Aku bukan Gaimon! Aku Sarfunkel!"

Nami tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda. Aku mengingatmu, kau membantuku mengeluarkan..."

Kata-kata Nami terhenti seolah-olah dia tidak ingin membayangkan lagi kejadian yang sangat buruk yang sudah menimpanya. Melihat hal itu, Sarfunkel tidak hanya diam saja, ia memegang pundak Nami dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu itu pasti berat untukmu. Para lelaki itu memang benar-benar memalukan! Mereka tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan benar. Aku turut bersedih atas hal itu, Nami. Sekarang kau sudah aman di sini, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi."

Nami berusaha tersenyum dan memberi anggukan pelan.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Gaimon sudah membuatkanmu sesuatu." Sarfunkel mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur hangat, "Ini, biar kusuapi."

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri."

Sarfunkel memberikan mangkuk itu dan melihat Nami memakan isinya dengan lahap.

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya, makanmu lahap sekali." Ujar Sarfunkel dengan tawa kecil.

Nami menelan bubur itu sebelum menjawab kata-kata Sarfunkel, "Apa aku terlihat selahap itu? Aaahh! Memalukan!"

Sarfunkel tertawa, "Tidak, tidak! Itu normal saat kau benar-benar kelaparan."

Nami tersipu malu dan kembali menyantap buburnya sampai habis. Setelah selesai makan, ia mengembalikan mangkuk itu ke Sarfunkel dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu," Sarfunkel pergi ke arah pintu, "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Barang-barangmu ada di atas meja itu. Aku berada di luar bersama Gaimon kalau kau butuh apa-apa."

Nami mengangguk sambil melihat Sarfunkel pergi dari hadapannya. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak terbalut apa-apa, hanya selimut yang dari tadi menempel di kedua payudara besarnya.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat berganti baju."

Nami turun dari tempat tidur itu. Ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dan mulai berdiri. Namun, baru saja ia ingin melangkah, selimut yang menutupi payudaranya, melorot ke bawah. Selimut itu menggesek kedua putingnya. Sial bagi Nami karena putingnya masih sangat sensitif, bahkan hanya karena gesekan kecil itu.

"Kyaah!"

Nami mengeluarkan jeritan kecil sambil jatuh terduduk. Air susu terciprat dari kedua putingnya. Ia memegangi kedua payudaranya, berharap bisa menghentikan cipratan air susu itu. Hal itu sia-sia, sentuhan di payudaranya membuatnya semakin menyemburkan banyak cairan putih itu.

"Aaahh... Haahh... Apa-apaan ini... Payudaraku... Terasa sangat panas... Aaahhnnn..."

Nami melihat kedua payudaranya masih mengeluarkan air susu. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tentu saja itu tidak berguna. Air susu itu berada di luar kendalinya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sampai air susu itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Air susu... Tubuhku menjadi... Ahhh... Sangat sensitif... Ooohhh..."

Navigator itu mengalami orgasme dan membasahi lantai di sekitarnya dengan cairan vaginanya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah menggesek-gesek bibir vaginanya untuk merangsang tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan gairah seks itu.

"Aahhh... Ooh.. Apa yang kulakukan... Oooohh... Aku... Ahhh.. Tidak bisa membiarkan... Ahhn... Mereka melihat ini... Ooonngghh..."

Jari-jari Nami terus memilin-milin dan memijit putingnya, membuatnya terus mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih dari sana tanpa henti. Tidak hanya itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang satu lagi dan memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam vaginanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang maksimal.

"Aagghhhhh... Ooooghh, aauhhghh... Enaaakk... Enaakkk sekaliii... Ngghhhhh, nggooonnhh... Ahhhhh..."

Nami tanpa rasa malu mengeluarkan erangan erotisnya. Ia bagaiakan pelacur murahan yang sedang menikmati penis di vaginanya. Cairan vaginanya merembes keluar melalui sela-sela di antara tangannya yang kini terbenam di dalam lubang kewanitaannya itu.

"Aku keluar! Aku keluaaarrr! Aaaaahhhhhnnn! AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tangannya yang berada di dalam vagina itu ia tarik keluar bersamaan dengan orgasmenya yang hebat. Ia menyemprotkan cairan cinta ke segala arah. Wajahnya memerah dan penuh kenikmatan. Nafasnya yang memburu membuat payudaranya, yang masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan air susu itu, bergerak naik turun.

"Haahh, haaah, haahh... Enak... Sekali..." Pikiran wanita itu melayang kemana-mana, ia hanya memikirkan tentang seks saat ini.

Nami yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu, dikejutkan oleh suara mengembik dari arah pintu. Di ambang pintu yang terbuka itu, ia melihat seekor anjing dengan kepala kambing sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di sana?" ujar Nami tergagap karena terkejut melihat binatang itu dan dengan refleks yang cepat ia menutupi dada dan vaginanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Binatang itu hanya mengembik dan berdiri dengan kaku di sana. Ia memandang Nami dengan ketakutan, bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk berlari karena kini penisnya mulai mengacung tegak. Anjing itu memiliki penis yang mirip dengan penis kuda, sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang dua kali lipat dari anjing biasa. Penisnya semakin lama semakin membesar hingga ke ukuran maksimal sekitar 40 sentimeter. Ukuran yang jauh melebihi manusia bahkan anjing normal lainnya.

"D-dia... Terangsang..." gumam Nami ketika melihat penis berukuran besar itu.

Penis itu kelihatan seperti tangan orang dewasa. Tidak hanya panjang, penis itu juga lebar seperti dua kepalan tangan yang disatukan. Nami yang baru saja mengalami orgasme itu, entah kenapa merasa terangsang lagi. Vaginanya kembali basah.

"Aahhh... Tidak... Apa yang kupikirkan... Penis.. Aku ingin penis itu... Aahhnn..." Nami bergerak merangkak ke arah hewan itu. Ia bagaikan terhipnotis oleh penisnya, "Besar sekali... Masukkan ke dalam vaginaku... Kumohon... Aaah... Perkosa aku... Sampai kau puas..."

Anjing itu seakan mengikuti instingnya mulai mendekati Nami dan menjilati vagina gadis itu yang tersaji di depannya.

"Aaahh... Oohh... Nnghh..."

Nami mendesah keenakan saat lidah anjing itu bersentuhan dengan bibir vaginanya. Tekstur lidah yang kasar itu membuatnya semakin terangsang dan bergairah. Vaginanya menjadi semakin basah. Anjing itu menaruh penis besarnya di dekat bibir vagina Nami. Tubuh anjing yang dua kali lebih besar dari Nami itu berada di atas, menutupi navigator yang sedang menungging dan menunggu penis itu untuk masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

"Aaahhnn... Aku melakukannya... Nngghh.. Dengan hewan lagi... Nggaahh..."

Awalnya, penis anjing itu kesusahan untuk masuk karena ukurannya yang tidak sebanding dengan vagina Nami yang sempit. Setelah beberapa dorongan dan paksaan, kepala penis itu akhirnya berhasil menembus pertgahanan vagina Nami.

"Ooonngghh... Ini enak sekali... Aaaahhhnnn..." desah Nami begitu merasakan kenikmatan dari sensasi di area vaginanya.

Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan pasangan wanitanya, anjing itu mengeluarkan suara kenikmatan sambil mendorong seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam liang vagina Nami. Penis besar itu memenuhi seluruh vagina navigator itu. Rasa sesak dirasakan oleh Nami di area kewanitaannya, vaginanya yang masih sempit beberapa waktu lalu, kini sudah longgar akibat ukuran penis anjing itu.

"Oooogghhh... Vaginaku terasa penuh... Aaughh.. Aaghh..."

Anjing itu menguasai tubuh Nami. Ia mulai mendorong penisnya dengan cepat dan tanpa ritme sama sekali, membuat Nami kewalahan untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Namun, gerakan cepat anjing itu justru membuat Nami semakin terangsang, vaginanya terus menyemburkan cairan tiap kali penis anjing itu menghujamnya.

"Aahhnn... Ohhh, ahhh... Terus... Mmhhh... Haaahh... Enak sekali... Aaahhh..."

Payudara besar Nami yang menggantung, kini berayun-ayun tiap kali anjing itu mendorong penisnya. Air susu terus mengalir keluar dari kedua putingnya yang mengacung tegak itu, menambah sensasi kenikmatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang lain ketika melihatnya bersetubuh dengan seekor anjing. Mereka pasti mengira kalau dia hanyalah pelacur yang selalu tidur dengan segala macam penis di vaginanya.

"Aahhh... Oooohh... Yaa.. Terus, terus... Mmmpphh... Aahhhh... Puaskan vaginaku dengan penismu... Ooohhnn..."

Anjing itu mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Nami mendesah semakin cepat. Wajah Nami menjadi merah, lidahnya menjulur keluar dan air liur mengalir dari mulutnya. Kenikmatan di dalam vaginanya tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ini kedua kalinya Nami bersetubuh dengan hewan, hanya saja untuk kali ini dia benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Aahhhh... Aahnn... Aku keluar... Aaahhnnnnnn..." Nami mengalami orgasme yang entah sudah berapa kali datang menghampirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kedua pasangan itu terus menikmati hubungan seks mereka yang tidak lazim. Nami sudah benar-benar menjadi 'pasangan' anjing itu, tubuhnya sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya. Orgasme demi orgasme menerpanya, suaranya pun kini terdengar lemah akibat terus menerus mengerang dan mendesah.

"Oooh.. Sampai kapan... Aahh... Kau... Nngghh... Memperkosaku... Ooooohh..."

Sekali lagi, Nami mengalami orgasme. Anjing yang memiliki kepala kambing itu akhirnya memperlihatkan tanda dia akan ejakulasi. Ia berhenti menggerakkan penisnya dan mulai mengangkat kaki-kakinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aaahhnn..."

Dengan gerakan berputar dan penis yang masih tertanam di dalam vagina Nami, anjing itu membelakangi dan 'mengikat' penisnya di dalam lubang kewanitaan milik pasangannya. Penisnya secara perlahan membesar dan sebuah tonjolan muncul untuk mengunci alat kelaminnya itu agar tidak keluar dari vagina Nami.

Nami yang sudah mengira ini semua sudah berakhir, mencoba untuk melepas tubuhnya dari anjing itu. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena anjing itu sudah 'mengikatnya' dengan penis yang tertanam di dalam vaginanya.

"Ti-tidak... Tidak mungkin... Lepaskan aku..."

Anjing itu tidak menghiraukan Nami dan mengerang panjang bersamaan dengan semburan sperma dari penisnya.

"Ooooghh... Ka-kau mengeluarkannya... Ngghh.. Di dalam..."

Nami masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari anjing itu, ia terus menarik tubuhnya agar bisa mengeluarkan penis yang semakin lama membuatnya sakit. Tetapi semakin keras usaha Nami untuk mengeluarkannya, vaginanya terasa perih seakan ingin robek. Tidak mau memaksakan hal itu, Nami akhirnya menyerah dan terbaring lemas sampai anjing itu berhenti ejakulasi.

"Ngghh... Aku dihamili... Oleh anjing... Aahhnn..."

Dengan kedua tangan yang lemas, Nami masih berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sayang, tenaganya sudah hilang akibat gerakan cepat anjing tadi saat bersenggama dengannya. Kini Nami hanya bisa menatap ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong dan menunggu benih anjing itu tertanam di dalam vaginanya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, anjing itu masih mengunci Nami dengan penisnya. Navigator itu tidak mampu bergerak sama sekali. Kesadarannya hampir hilang dan wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan. Perutnya terlihat mulai mengembang akibat sperma anjing itu menumpuk di dalam rahimnya. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dan ia mulai berceracau tidak jelas dari mulutnya.

Penis yang menyumbat vagina Nami menahan sperma itu agar tidak keluar. Kini penis itu mulai berkedut dan Nami mulai merasa kalau penis anjing itu juga mengecil. Dengan suara 'plop' yang keras, akhirnya penis anjing itu keluar dari vagina Nami.

"Oooohhhh... Nnngghh..."

Nami yang selama setengah jam mengalami orgasme tanpa henti itu mengeluarkan erangan panjang dan untuk terakhir kalinya merasakan orgasme akibat penis yang melepaskan diri dari vaginanya. Rambut panjangnya berantakan dan basah akibat air susu yang menggenang di lantai. Tubuhnya yang dalam posisi menungging itu perlahan jatuh dan terbaring lemah.

"Ugghh.." erang Nami ketika perutnya yang membuncit akibat sperma itu terasa sakit akibat tertekan dengan lantai.

Anjing yang baru saja menikmati tubuh Nami itu pergi dan meninggalkannya tergeletak di dalam ruangan. Nami yang tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di perutnyna kini membalik tubuhnya dan terlentang menatap kosong atap ruangan itu.

"Nggh... Anjing itu... Menghabisiku... Ooohh... Banyak sekali spermanya, ngghh... Di dalam rahimku..."

Nami mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Perut besarnya menjadi beban, ia kesusahan hanya untuk duduk usaha yang keras, Nami akhirnya berhasil duduk dengan menyandar di salah satu kaki tempat tidur.

"Ini terlalu, ngghh... Banyak..." katanya sambil memencet perutnya agar sperma itu mau keluar. Namun hanya sedikit yang keluar dan rasa nyeri di sekitar vagina juga perutnya.

"Ka-kau..."

Suara wanita mengejutkan Nami yang sedang kelelahan.

"Sarfunkel..."

Melihat tatapan mata Sarfunkel yang memandangnya dengan tidak percaya, Nami buru-buru meminta maaf, "I-ini tidak seperti ang kau bayangkan, aku bisa—"

"KELUAR!"

Sarfunkel membentak Nami.

"Kau pelacur murahan! Kau bahkan melakukannya dengan seekor anjing!"

"Ti-tidak, ini karena—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Aku melihat semuanya. Kau hanya pelacur yang haus akan seks dan melakukannya di manapun, kapan pun, dan dengan siapa pun! Sekarang kau angkat kaki dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali!"

Nami terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Tuduhan Sarfunkel salah, ini semua akibat kutukan artefak yang menimpanya. Membuat dirinya terus merasa terangsang dan meningkatkan sensitivitas tubuhnya sampai melebihi batas maksimal.

Sarfunkel kemudian mengambil isi tas Nami dan melemparkannya ke arah navigator itu, "Tidak heran kau membeli pakaian-pakaian pelacur ini! Tidak ada wanita yang berjalan hanya menggunakan bra kecuali seorang pelacur!"

Nami mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia kesulitan berjalan karena perutnya yang dipenuhi sperma itu terasa nyeri tiap kali ia melangkah. Dengan sedih dan perasaan malu, Nami yang tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun, berjalan melewati Sarfunkel yang kini menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Kau menjual tubuhmu di mana saja dan tidur dengan siapa saja, kau seharusnya malu, dasar pelacur." Ujar Sarfunkel ketus begitu Nami melewatinya.

Nami yang sudah berada di luar ruangan itu, melirik ke arah Gaimon yang melihatnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan dan kekecewaan. Pria yang berada di dalam peti itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Nami. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat wanita murahan yang baru saja bercinta dengan seekor anjing.

Sambil terus berjalan, gadis berambut jingga itu menahan air matanya. Ia harus kehilangan temannya karena kutukan yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, ia berjalan dengan sperma yang mengalir pelan di kedua pahanya dan membasahi setiap langkahnya. Tidak mampu berjalan lagi, Nami akhirnya terjatuh dengan perut yang menghantam tanah dan menyemburkan sperma dari vaginanya.

"Aaghh.. Uughh... Uhh..."

Dengan posisi kaki yang mengankang, Nami merayap ke arah pepohonan terdekat. Menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia akhirnya dapat duduk dan bersandar di pohon itu. Kakinya dengan perlahan ia buka selebar-lebarnya.

"Nnngghhh.. . Aku harus... Mmnngghh... Mengeluarkan semua ini..."

Nami mengerang dan menekan perutnya dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain membuka bibir vaginanya untuk memudahkan keluarnya sperma yang memenuhi rahimnya itu. Cairan putih kental yang sangat banyak mengalir perlahan dari lubang kewanitaannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nami mengalami orgasme dan membasahi tanah di sekitarnya dengan campuran sperma dan cairan cintanya.

"Aaaahhhh... Oooonngghhh... Nnngghh..."

Butuh waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan seluruh sperma itu dan kini perutnya sudah kembali ke ukuran normal. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, tenaga Nami sudah mulai terkumpul. Tubuhnya yang masih lengket dengan sisa sperma itu terlihat mengkilap di abwah terik matahari. Nami memilih celana dalam tipis berwarna hitam dan memakainya secara perlahan.

"Nggghh... Hanya ini yang masih bersih."

Celana dalam itu hanyalah sebuah bonus yang diberikan oleh toko di tempat ia membeli pakaiannya. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin membelinya. Ukurannya yang kecil membuat kain tipis itu terselip di antara bibir vaginanya. Celana dalamnya yang lain tidak mungkin ia pakai sekarang karena kotor akibat tanah yang bercampur dengan sperma setelah Sarfunkel melemparnya.

Nami kemudian mengambil sebuah celana super pendek untuk melengkapi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Celana jins pendek itu memamerkan bongkahan pantatnya yang sekal dan berisi. Tiga potong Clima-tact yang berada di sarungnya menjadi pelengkap celana pendek itu Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah bra berwarna merah muda dengan corak hati berwarna putih di sisi sebelah kirinya. Nami memandangi bra itu dan teringat akan kata-kata Sarfunkel yang mengatai dirinya seorang pelacur karena pakaiannya.

"Aku bukan pelacur. Ini gaya berpakaianku..."

Nami kemudian memakai bra itu dan mengeratkan ikatan di lehernya. Bra itu menutup payudara Nami dengan sempurna. Menutup sebagian payudaranya dan memamerkan belahannya. Walau tetap saja putingnya masih dapat terlihat jelas berdiri tegak di baliknya, Nami tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. Indahnya pantai itu seolah membuatnya lupa tentang kejadian yang menimpanya. Matanya terus menerawang pantai itu dan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Waver miliknya. Beruntung baginya, Waver itu masih berada di tempat ia menaruhnya.

"Aku kehilangan uang dan beberapa barang-barangku. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke Logue Town. Aku harus tahu siapa yang mengambil artefak milikku dan merebutnya kembali."


End file.
